Kamen Shinobi Naruto
by Star AJT 84
Summary: Set in the same world as 'Naruto', but this AU has dangerous monsters and occasional Toku themes. After discovering a superhero device his career will instead start at age 15 and with 4 teammates.
1. Naruto

**Kamen Shinobi Naruto**

Ch. 1: Enter: Naruto Uzumaki!

* * *

17 years ago, a strange powerful device has disappeared without a trace. Any ninja wielding it would have access to incredible impossibilities. Once a year, the best of the best shinobi set out on a quest to retrieve the device. During that time, there were more huge shipping and sales of Shippo no Kouseki, or Tail Crystals, than there were previously before the device's disappearance. These Tail Crystals have the power to transform anyone into a physical demonic monster who can nearly match an elite warrior or higher.

Then several years later, from out of nowhere near the Village Hidden in the Tree Leaves, Konohagakure, in the Land of Fire; appeared a monstrous demon fox with nine powerful tails that each could topple mountains and cause tsunamis. Not even all of the brave and well-honed ninja of Konohagakure assembled fighting the mighty tailed beast entity could hold it back that night.

One brave and powerful ninja, however, was able to seal up the beast-like entity, but he died in the process, presumably at the cost of his life. He was the 4th Hokage, the fourth Fire Shadow, the most powerful ninja of the Land of Fire.

* * *

Today, 12-year-old Naruto Uzumaki is caught vandalizing the carven faces of the four Hokage on the great mountain, the Hokage Monument, with graffiti in paint. He is easily outrunning and leaping away further from his angered pursuers while carrying a bucket of paint in one hand, laughing his head off at them and calling them losers because they wouldn't do it. After all, speaking for them, the monument is considered very holy ground.

Young Naruto Uzumaki is a prankster that is constantly causing trouble throughout Konohagakure. He is a blue-eyed blonde, whose hair is poked up in jagged tufts as if it had been hacked at with a sword, with whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks. His favorite attire is his orange-and-blue jumpsuit and he usually wears a green pair of goggles, hoping one day to replace it with his own forehead protector.

* * *

The 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was sitting in his office practicing his calligraphy until a couple chunin, or middle ninjas, come barging in to report the news—

"Hokage-sama!"

"Don't tell me;" groans the 3rd Hokage "is Naruto causing trouble again?"

A chunin with a ponytail nods "Yes, he has vandalized the Hokage Monument!" "And this time with paint!" shrieks his masked partner.

The Hokage sighs and places on his Fire Shadow hat, getting ready to catch the little troublemaker.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto seemed to have lost his pursuers, thanks to a simple quick camouflage ninja technique: Kakuremino no Jutsu (Cloak of Invisibility Technique), which is a supplementary-class E-rank ninjutsu technique that takes a cloak or cloth and blend into an object, making the user invisible. He has also used the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique), a supplementary D-rank high-speed movement ninjutsu technique that appears akin to teleportation, therefore allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed; to escape his pursuers.

Taking down the cloak, Naruto chuckles "Piece of cake!"

"IS THAT SO, YOU MORON?" hollers a _very_ familiar male voice from behind.

Naruto gasps, falls to the ground, and turns in shock to find a stern-looking teacher of his, "Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka Umino is young chunin ninja with dark brown hair in a high ponytail, a green flak jacket, and a definitive horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose.

"What the hell are you doing here during class time?" growls Iruka-sensei, quickly pulling out some rope.

* * *

Iruka's classroom has stadium-style seating, with several tiers rising from the teacher's podium.

He brings a tied-up Naruto straight to class, although the small blond-haired boy is not showing any signs of apology.

"Tomorrow is the Shinobi Academy's graduation exam and you've failed it two years in a row!" loudly scolds Iruka-sensei, "Yet you still waste time causing trouble, especially on an important time such as now, idiot!" Naruto huffs "Whatever…"

Iruka-sensei grits his teeth and turns to the rest of the class, "Everyone, line up! It's time to re-take the Henge no Jutsu test! Transform perfectly into me!"

"WHAT?" exclaims the class, who later groan while immediately blaming Naruto.

After a few students get graded for perfect transformation technique into Iruka, Naruto's name was soon called.

Naruto's classmates gripe at him; "This is such a pain, Naruto!" "We always pay for your screw-ups!" "And it's always your fault!" "Yeah, what's with you?"

"Like I care" grumbles Naruto disdainfully. Stepping up to Iruka-sensei, he thinks to himself '_Man… this sucks…_' Then he flashes a confident smile, "**Henge**!"

POOF!

In Naruto's place in a poof of smoke appears a naked beautiful and voluptuous woman with blonde hair in long pigtails, sapphire blue eyes, small whisker marks on her cheeks, and the best curves in the right places who is partially concealed with small traces of clouds to the barest minimum. "Ooo… Hey, baby!" She poses sexually as if she's doing it for a magazine, giggles, winks, and finally blows a kiss to Iruka-sensei—

The man in question gawks and falls back from over-stimulation, with his nose bleeding like a geyser and his consciousness fading fast.

POOF!

Naruto changes back, laughing at Iruka-sensei's pain "I call that the Oiroke no Jutsu!"

However, that technique earns the poor blond boy's head several poundings from several angry girls on an instant warpath. Several boys in class were gawking and some fainted from over-stimulus because of Naruto's technique.

Not amused, Iruka-sensei recovers, jumps up, picks up the beaten-up Naruto by the shoulders, and loudly scolds him "DON'T INVENT SUCH STUPID, USELESS, OR PERVERTED TECHNIQUES, YOU MORON!"

* * *

Later… Iruka is watching over Naruto cleaning up the mess he made on the Hokage Monument with a wet rag. Earlier he had to even order the class to study on their own without him.

"This is so uncool!" groans Naruto as he scrubs away. Iruka frowns, "No complaints! You're not going home until you've cleaned off every last centimeter and drop of paint!" "So what?" retorts Naruto "There's nobody at home waiting for me!"

Iruka's frown softens a bit, feeling as though a cold blade is piercing his heart, as he asks himself for the millionth time '_Why is Naruto like this?_'

He then says to the young boy "Naruto…" The blond kid asks with a frown, "What?" "Well… um… if you finish cleaning before nightfall… how about I treat you to ramen?"

This prospect excites Naruto, who then loudly cheers "ALIRGHT! TIME TO WORK EXTRA HARD! I'LL GET THIS DONE IN NO TIME!" then he rushes back to cleaning up his mess.

* * *

Later that evening, at Naruto's favorite place, a ramen stand called Ichiraku Ramen…

Young Naruto is eating his ramen voraciously while Iruka is eating his at a steady pace, watching the young academy student. Naruto is a favorite patron of that place, as well as a hopeless addict for ramen.

"Naruto?" speaks Iruka. Naruto sucks up some noodles, "Hmm?" "Why did you graffiti the Hokage Monument faces? I mean, don't you know who the Hokage are?"

"Of course I do!" replies Naruto, "Basically those who achieve the title of Hokage are the strongest shinobi of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Tree Leaves; the most powerful ninja in all of the Land of Fire even, right?" Iruka nods with a shrug, "Well yeah, mostly." "And the 4th Hokage, the hero who saved Konohagakure from the 9-Tailed Fox demon beast, was the best there was amongst them." "True," nods Iruka, before asking the boy "if you know that, then why did you vandalize the great faces with graffiti in the first place?"

Naruto finishes his bowl of ramen and answers dramatically with a confident smirk, "Because one day I'm going to become the next and greatest Hokage of all time, surpassing the other four before me, and then the whole village shall acknowledge my strength with respect! Believe it!"

Iruka-sensei sits there dumbfounded.

Teuchi, the middle-aged man who runs the ramen stand and one of the very few people who like Naruto, says "Then you'd better work harder, Naruto-kun."

After a moment of silence…

"Umm…" goes Naruto, almost pleading "Iruka-sensei, I have a little request." "What? Seconds?" assumes Iruka-sensei. "No," says Naruto "actually, can I borrow your forehead protector?"

Touching his forehead protector, Iruka-sensei replies "Sorry, no can do; you can only get your own forehead protector bearing the symbol of the Tree Leaf Village after you graduate. It stands as a symbol that you have come of age. Maybe you'll get yours tomorrow. You know, if you pass the test tomorrow."

"Bummer!" groans Naruto, "You're so stingy!"

"Is that the reason why you've removed your goggles?" asks Iruka.

Naruto demands in frustration, "I want a second bowl!"

* * *

The next day, at the Ninja Academy…

Naruto is prepared to take the graduation exam once again, hopefully for good.

"Okay, today's exam should be easy for you;" says Iruka to his class "to graduate, you'll have to do the Bushin no Jutsu. When you're called, come to the next room."

The clone technique is theoretically simple like the transformation technique, except one has to make an illusionary doppelgänger of yourself, over and over again, instead of making oneself into something else.

At the back of the classroom, Naruto panics '_Oh no! That is the technique I'm absolute worst at!_'

Soon, after quite a number of his classmates coming out with their forehead protectors, Naruto is determined to try his best. After he is called, he marches into the next room seeing lots of forehead protectors waiting for their future wearers on the desk before Iruka-sensei and the young silver-haired Mizuki-sensei, another chunin examiner. Naruto doesn't know Mizuki well, but he seems to be a swell guy since he never shuns the kid.

Prized Konoha headbands in pristine conditions are spread out on the table where the teachers are sitting behind.

Naruto gets ready and prepares the jutsu, confident that this time he'll produce one or more.

"**Bushin no Jutsu**!" yells out Naruto, performing the technique.

There's a puff of smoke, revealing Naruto and one _very_ pale and dead-looking copy of himself lying on the ground next to him.

Naruto gasps in horror at his clone.

Iruka sternly looks at Naruto and shouts "YOU FAILED!"

Naruto falls back from his teacher's outburst and slowly gets to his hands and feet, hanging his head in shame.

"Iruka-sensei," speaks up Mizuki "Naruto-kun has great stamina and athletic ability, he _did_ create a clone technically, also this _is_ his third time here in this academy. We could let him pass—"

"No way, Mizuki!" objects Iruka sternly, "All the other students created at least 2 to 3 or more clones, and Naruto only created one, and it's completely useless! I can't let him pass!"

Naruto dismisses his pathetic clone and slowly walks out in shame, feeling the laughter of a lot of his classmates, who overheard he failed from the next room.

* * *

Later that afternoon outside the school, Naruto is sitting in a swing, watching the crowd of proud parents congratulating their children for successfully graduating from the Ninja Academy.

He picks up his goggles and walks away, ashamed of himself. He didn't even hear two women saying something behind his back, about how they're glad that he didn't pass and stopped about something forbidden.

The Third Hokage sighs, then he turns to Iruka "Iruka, I need to talk to you." "Yes, sir" nods Iruka.

* * *

What almost nobody realizes is that Naruto's outer personality is only a façade. He acts tough but is truly suffering. Because very few people come near him, his treatment from the other villagers causes him pain, loneliness, and suffering. What's made it worse is that both of his parents are dead and he doesn't even know them.

Mizuki appeared toward Naruto and called to him, to which Naruto huddles toward. Mizuki seems like such a kind person in contrast to Iruka. Now they're on top of a roof during the sunset, having a conversation—

"Why does Iruka-sensei pick on only me like that?" groans Naruto sadly.

Mizuki explains with a small smile, "He is a very serious person; his parents were killed when he was young and he had to take care of himself. He's being hard on you because he probably sees himself in you. He probably wants to see you become strong in the real way. Try to understand his feelings, since you also don't have any parents either."

Naruto is surprised at that, but then he sadly sighs, "…I still wish I had graduated."

After a moment's pause and silence, Mizuki says "In that case, I'll tell you a special secret." "Huh?" blinks Naruto, wondering what Mizuki is talking about.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto sneaks into Hiruzen Sarutobi's house, the elder and Hokage spots him "What do you think you're doing in my house at this hour?"

Naruto gasps and resorts to one of his tricks—

"**Oiroke no Jutsu**!"

POOF!

The female adult version of Naruto seductively blows a kiss to the Hokage, who then faints from shock with a perverted smile on his face. Despite his age, the Third Hokage is still pretty darn strong, making him a living legend. But even legends have flaws; and Hiruzen's is sexy, beautiful, young women.

POOF!

Naruto rushes and picks up a very big scroll from a room full of scrolls before running off into the night. In its place, he leaves a note reading 'I'll return it later'.

* * *

In the forest, close to a shack, Naruto sits down on the ground and unrolls the big scroll a little bit, then he studies the first jutsu written within it—

"Let's see…" says Naruto "The first technique is the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique?" He then blinks in confusion, "Why does this sound like the skill I'm horrible at?"

* * *

In his bed in his apartment, Iruka lies tossing and turning in bed thinking about what the Third Hokage told him—

Sarutobi told him that he understands very well how Iruka feels, but how Naruto is very similar to him; growing up not knowing his parents. How Naruto is full of pain but hides it underneath his bratty bravado and needs affection as well as a firm hand.

Iruka then remembers that night when he was still a child; while watching his favorite show after practicing ninjutsu, his parents ran out to fight the Kyuubi no Kitsune Biju that suddenly appeared. Curious to why they left, he followed them onto the battlefield without knowing. He saw the giant fox monster and his wounded parents still fighting it, he wanted to help them but one of the shinobi carried him away. A swipe from one of the tails zips by, in a single moment young Iruka saw both his parents killed, and at the same time he receives a slash across his face, his own scar.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Iruka snaps out of his memories at the sound of knocking on his door, he runs to it and opens it to find a worried Mizuki. "What is it?" asks Iruka. Mizuki tells him, "We must go to the Hokage-sama's place! Naruto has stolen the forbidden Scroll of Sealing as a prank!" Iruka is shocked at the news.

* * *

At the Third Hokage's place, groups of shinobi stood before their lord, who recovered and announced the news.

"Hokage-sama! We can't forgive Naruto for this one!" "Yes, the Scroll of Sealing is a dangerous item sealed by the First Hokage!" "If used in a certain way, it could spell disaster!"

The Third Hokage frowns, "It's been hours since the scroll was taken. Hurry up and find Naruto!"

"Yes sir!"

WHOOSH!

The entire platoon scatter in various directions to search for the boy!

* * *

Iruka searches from the roof, trying to find Naruto first "Where would he go?"

* * *

Somewhere else in the Village, Mizuki is dashing toward the forest with a sinister smirk, '_I'll spread the word throughout the village a little more, then I'll kill both Naruto and Iruka and then make it look like he disappeared with the scroll, keeping it for myself._'

* * *

Back at the forest near the shack, Naruto is resting after a few moments to catch his breath.

Iruka shows up, very miffed, then he snickers scoldingly "It's all over!"

Naruto sheepishly grins and chuckles in response and greetings.

Iruka then notices his student's condition, "What happened?" Naruto rubs the back of his neck "Well, all I was doing was train myself on one technique from this scroll."

'_He's been out here practicing?_' blinks a surprised Iruka, '_That explains why he's exhausted and bruised. You can tell how hard he's been working._'

"But never mind that!" says Naruto, "I'm going to try an incredible technique. If I can do that, will you let me graduate?" Iruka mentally gasps in surprise, '_He's taken the Scroll of Sealing just to learn _one_ technique from it so he could pass the ninja exams as a makeup test? Now that I think about it, he _shouldn't_ know where that scroll is kept._'

He then asks the blond boy, "Naruto, where did you get that scroll?" "Oh this old thing?" replies Naruto displaying the scroll "Mizuki-sensei told me about it, where to find it, and about this place too. He even said that whoever learns at least one skill from this scroll will definitely graduate!"

At that, Iruka is more shocked and confused, '_Mizuki? But why? Unless…_'

Suddenly, Iruka turns to see an incoming barrage of kunai coming their way and pushes Naruto out of flying blades' path, "LOOK OUT!"

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

"AAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!"

Naruto, knocked to the ground, looks up to find Iruka hit and pinned down by numerous kunai. He gasps in horror, "Iruka-sensei!"

Both turn to find Mizuki, with a pair of big shuriken strapped to his back, standing on a tree branch before them. Mizuki smugly smiles wickedly "I see that you've found our little hideaway. Nice job, Iruka."

Iruka grits his teeth, "Now I see… what the hell's… going on… I should've known!"

"Naruto!" calls Mizuki coldly, with a nasty smile "Give me the scroll!"

Naruto is both scared and confused, "Eh? What's going on here?"

Pulling kunai out, Iruka tells Naruto "Naruto! Whatever happens, don't give Mizuki that scroll! That scroll is the Scroll of Sealing; a dangerous scroll that contains forbidden ninjutsu! Mizuki used you to get his hands on it!"

Now that Naruto understands what's going on, he turns to face Mizuki so he wouldn't take the scroll and strikes a fighting pose.

Mizuki counters, "Naruto, there's no point in you having the Scroll of Sealing. So I'll tell you the truth." "Well, I think I've heard enough out of you…" growls Naruto. "Not quite," smirks Mizuki.

Iruka realizes what Mizuki was going to do, he urges "NO, DON'T!"

Regardless of Iruka's urges, Mizuki talks "You do know of the 9-Tailed Fox Demon that attacked our village being sealed 12 years back, right? Well, since that day, the Third Hokage and Danzo-sama made a special decree for this village."

Naruto becomes confused, "What decree?"

"Everyone knows it, except you" continues Mizuki, "Anyone who'd speak of it would be severely punished."

Iruka yells "STOP IT!"

Mizuki says "They shouldn't speak that the truth is that the 9-Tailed Fox demon is inside you!"

At that, Naruto's mind begins to break in horror and shock…

Mizuki continues "It means that you are the 9-Tailed Fox demon beast that killed Iruka's parents and nearly destroyed the village!"

Darkness seems to descend over Naruto's mind.

Iruka yells "STOP IT!"

Mizuki continues to taunt Naruto, "You were sealed up by the Hokage you love so much, and you have been lied to by everyone! Didn't ever wonder why everyone treated you like dirt and wished you dead? Even your beloved Iruka-sensei loathes you! NO ONE WILL EVER ACKNOWLEDGE OR LOVE YOU BECAUSE OF WHO YOU ARE!"

Naruto's eyes fill with tears of anguish and anger as his chakra swirls around him!

"Naruto…" cries Iruka.

Iruka then recalls the Third Hokage reminding him that Naruto got in trouble all the time just to get attention since he never had a mother or a father to care for him and had been shut out of everything and didn't know why.

With Naruto too upset to notice, Mizuki takes off of his back one of two big shuriken and spins it, "DIE, NARUTO!"

"NARUTO, GET DOWN!" screams Iruka.

Snapping out of his fit of aguish, Naruto drops to the ground to scramble away…

THUNK!

"ACK!"

When things went black for him, Naruto strangely feels cradled in something soft and warm…

He looks up to find Iruka with the large shuriken sticking into his back!

Iruka's heavy flak jacket had softening the blow somewhat, but he was still seriously injured.

"But… why?" asks Naruto weakly, frightened from everything happening and confused to why Iruka protected him.

"Because… we're the same," explains Iruka, coughing up blood "After my parents died in battle… there was nobody to… complement or acknowledge me… so I became the class clown on purpose, just to get everyone's attention… since I wasn't good at things like studying or doing homework… it was better than being nothing, so I've kept up the act… it was so painful…"

Tears swell up in Iruka's eyes, "Naruto, I know how you really feel; you were really lonely and it hurts inside. I'm so sorry Naruto, if only I did a better job… you wouldn't have to feel like this. No one should have to suffer that much… no one."

Iruka finally understands that Naruto needed a firm hand, but he also needed love. The one brave move he's done has cracked opened his heart to the boy even more. Sure he would scream bloody murder at Naruto's pranks, but now Iruka now knows why Naruto did it. Naruto is a little moved inwardly to see a different and understanding Iruka-sensei defending him like a father figure he needed.

Mizuki laughs at them, "And it's because of your pain and your act that you received far more attention than I ever did! Well, now I'm going get everything I deserve!"

Naruto gulps and runs off into the forest, Iruka looks on and shouts out "That's it, Naruto! RUN!"

Mizuki laughs malevolently, "Don't you get it? He's not running away to keep that scroll away from me; he's running because he's going to unleash hell. You do know that once he makes up his mind, he'll never change it. I bet he's planning to use that scroll to get revenge on the village. You saw those eyes earlier: the eyes of a real demonic monster."

Iruka pulls the large shuriken out of his back, exclaiming "Naruto's… not a monster… Mizuki… YOU ARE!"

Mizuki laughs wickedly, "I'll be back to kill you later, right now I've got Naruto to kill first and take the Scroll of Sealing. Sayonara, sucker!" Then he leaves in Naruto's direction.

Iruka's eyes flare with fury, "I… won't… let… you…"

His legs, like his students, finally obey him and gain the strength to pursue Mizuki.

Iruka also now knows how to handle Naruto, but is it too late?

* * *

The Third Hokage has seen everything through his crystal ball, back in his office…

"This is not good…" sighs Hiruzen sadly, "Damn Mizuki, he's made Naruto worse than he has ever felt, he also fears himself now. It could unleash the power inside of him if he keeps tampering with the scroll. It's a one in a million chance if he breaks the seal that locks the demon beast in, but still I fear for us all…"

* * *

Back in the woods, Naruto, continuing his escape, finds Iruka catching up to him. Iruka alerts him, "Naruto! Pass the scroll to me! And hurry, Mizuki is coming!"

Instead of complying, the blond turns and leaps forward, delivering a hard blow to Iruka, who falls to the ground, as he lands nearby.

"Naruto…" asks Iruka, then POOF! Reveals a formerly disguised Mizuki, asking the kid "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?"

Naruto laughs contently, then POOF! Revealing Iruka carrying a small log and not the Scroll of Sealing, saying "Because, I'm Iruka…"

What neither of them knew was that Naruto was still nearby, hiding behind a tree, he is still scared, hurt, and confused out of his wits but he knows that he has to protect the scroll from Mizuki yet is still unwilling to abandon Iruka-sensei. He listens and watches all this from a distance—

Mizuki sneers, "I see… you're a fool!" He then asks his former friend from childhood, "Why are you willing to go far as transforming into him to protect that little monster, that beast, that demon, that freak? He's the one who wiped out your family!"

"I don't care… what you say," spits Iruka "you're not getting your hands on that scroll."

"As if you could stop, you idiot!" smiles Mizuki coldly, "Naruto and I are the same now! With that scroll, a ninja could do whatever he wants; such as ripping the heavens open, splitting the ground, or making the stars fall from the sky. He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything! That's how all beasts are!"

Iruka agrees with a pained sigh, "Yeah…"

Naruto gasps in shock, as if his heart is caught in a hangman's noos, he then breaks down in despair '_I knew it… even Iruka-sensei deep down… doesn't acknowledge me… or even love me… maybe I was meant to be alone._'

Suddenly, Naruto hears another voice, coming from a dark place deep inside him. It's a cruel, cold voice, cackling with triumph—

"_If you lose yourself, I'll be free again!_"

"That is how beasts like the Fox are," says Iruka "but Naruto's not like that." Naruto gasps quietly in his hiding place in surprise, listening to Iruka as his beloved teacher continues proudly—

"I've acknowledged him as one of my students. Sure he is a prankster and a troublemaker, but he did it all for the sake of attention and he has never done anything absolutely harmful toward anyone. That loneliness and pain has given him empathy, I can see that now. Yes, it's true he often made lots of mistakes and people got on his case, but it made him stronger. Sure I've been hard on him sometimes, even when he failed written tests or breaks the rules, but that's because I see much potential and I didn't want him to slack off or waste it. He's one of a kind; he works hard and puts his whole heart into it. That's what separates him from being a beast; he is Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure in Hi no Kuni!"

Touched by Iruka-sensei's words about him, Naruto bites his lip and lets tears of joy and relief cascade down his cheeks. He had shed many lonely tears on many lonely nights, but these tears are very different.

As the tears touch the Scroll of Sealing…

FLASH!

A small flash of light pops and creates a strange box-like scroll, with the kanji for 'Mask and Armor for Shinobi Champions'.

"Eh?" blinks Naruto, getting the tears out "What is this?" he picks it up in confusion.

Then he hears Mizuki speaking to Iruka—

Mizuki growls while cursing, "Oh well… Iruka, since you're so sentimental towards him, I'll do you a favor and kill you first so you'll meet him with open arms!" he grabs the remaining large shuriken off of his back and spins it wildly before charging toward a downed Iruka!

'_I guess…_' sighs Iruka mentally '_this is it. Sorry, Naruto… I really wanted to—_'

BAM!

In a flash, Naruto comes rushing in, delivering a powerful knee strike to Mizuki's face, taking him by complete surprise and sending him flying and separating him from the downed Iruka and his large shuriken, which cuts off a few branches and finally gets lodged into a tree.

Iruka is surprised about this, "Naruto…!"

After crashing to the ground on his face, Mizuki gets up and growls at the crouching Naruto before him "You little punk bastard…"

Naruto stands defiantly, pushing the Scroll of Sealing aside and stuffs the box-like scroll into his jumpsuit's pants pocket. He frowns at Mizuki, "Lay another hand on Iruka-sensei again, I'll kill you!"

Although Naruto's standing courageously while defending him, Iruka is worried. How could Naruto, who isn't even a genin yet, possibly defeat a chunin like Mizuki?

"Pretty big words," smiles Mizuki smugly "I can kill a nobody like you with a single technique!"

"Give me your best shot, trash!" says Naruto, gritting his teeth and forming a hand sign "I'll return to you a thousand-fold!"

"Let's see you try, demon beast!" frowns Mizuki, reaching into his flak jacket.

Iruka looks on helplessly…

Naruto roars out, "**Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!"

Suddenly, all the space around the three of them in the forest is filled with hundreds of clones of Naruto.

Mizuki's eyes widen in shock and terror, he backs away while pulling his hand out of his jacket, "Wha— Wha— What the hell?"

Iruka gasps in realization, '_Those aren't illusions,_' then he grins with elated pride '_they're solid clones! Naruto has mastered an extremely advanced ninjutsu technique!_'

The clones taunt him to come and attack, but Mizuki's body wouldn't comply. Mizuki knows that even his best ninjutsu is worthless against this army.

"Ready or not," smirks one Naruto. Another follows, "Here we come!"

Mizuki screams as the Naruto army threw hundreds perhaps thousands of strong blows to him!

All that's left of Mizuki is a bloody and broken body of a traitor to the village lying on the ground.

All the clones disappear, leaving Naruto sheepishly chuckling "I guess I overdid it."

"Are you okay, Iruka-sensei?" asks Naruto, walking over to help him up. Iruka nods, "Yeah."

Slipping out of Mizuki's jacket's pocket is a broken glowing crystal of an evil magenta color.

Iruka spots it, "A Tail Crystal?" "What? I thought those were fictional" blinks Naruto, turning toward Mizuki's direction.

The light leaves the crystal pieces, as they turns to dust, and grows bigger and brighter.

Emerging from the light comes a giant silver-furred tiger with black stripes, on its forehead is a bright orange orb shines like a meteor coming to crash from the sky and unto its unfortunate victims; Iruka and Naruto, who dodge its fangs just in time.

Naruto gasps in shock, "What is this? A bakeneko?"

Iruka's eyes widen in horror, "A Shippo Kaiju!"

Naruto gasps, "For real? You mean those monsters on television are real?" Iruka nods, "Yes."

* * *

On the other side of the forest, a white-haired jonin spots the giant beast and gasps "A Shippo Kaiju!"

A female chunin gasps in horror, "Why now of all times?"

"That Naruto!" frowns a male chunin, "He's summon that! The 9-Tailed Fox is on its way!"

"No, it's not Naruto!" frowns the white-haired jonin "This aura… it's Mizuki!" He gasps in realization, "Oh no! He's betrayed us and tricked Naruto into stealing the Scroll of Sealing; that Shippo Kaiju is his, not Naruto's!"

"Mizuki?" gasps the chunin in horror.

* * *

Watching from his crystal ball, the Third Hokage frowns "I can't believe it, Mizuki has gone much too far to bring one of those wretched Tail Crystals into the village! Now that Naruto has smashed it, now we need a miracle to stop it."

Then he notices the small scroll tucked in his jumpsuit's lower pocket, "That is…"

* * *

"Naruto," grunts Iruka "we've got to run, this monster is beyond either of us, especially in our conditions." "Right, sensei" nods Naruto.

The scroll in Naruto's pocket slips out and unfurls itself before wrapping around the suddenly surprised student's waist.

The wrapped scroll then flashes a few times before finally changing into a dark blue belt. The gray oval-shaped metal buckle has a bright green leaf with an octagonal amber embedded in the center with flame-like swirls and looks like it was attached to the belt with black tree roots. A silvery knob with an orb-shaped black hollow is on the right side of the belt while an empty holster is on the right side.

'_What is that device around Naruto's waist?_' gasps Iruka.

Naruto places Iruka against a tree and turns toward the Tiger Tail Monster, he slowly says "Words… are coming… into my head…"

"**Shinobi Henshin**!"

In a few circle of quickly orbiting symbols, dancing leaves of green light, and emblems and a flash of light, Naruto has transformed!

His small body is now clad in a bright orange bodysuit with grayish blue seams. Attached to his bodysuit is metallic black armor with iridescent platinum accents that looks built for agility and power without holding its wearer back. On the left breast of the armor is an emblem: a yin-and-yang symbol with a white-colored fox in the blue fiery Yin and an orange toad in the water-like red Yang. Over the abdomen armor is an orange spiraling symbol with several pointed marks.

Covering his head is a bright yellow helmet that has angst crystal blue eyepieces, whisker-like marks on the silver faceplate, a silvery hexagonal plate over the forehead bearing the mark of Konoha, and pointy protrusions like a toad's eyes accents the mask's features.

On his left outer bicep region rests a cuff-like device with a red spiral symbol and wrapped around his left wrist is a bracelet with a green leaf with the mark of Konoha in the center. On his right outer thigh region is a square-shaped black metal kunai/shuriken pouch while a round one exists on the left outer thigh region.

The belt is still around his waist, but now a sheathed sword is in the holster.

* * *

The Third Hokage gasps at first, then he smiles "It is."

* * *

In Naruto's mind, the imprisoned 9-Tailed Fox demon yips and rushes backward, normally it's unafraid of almost anything because of his power, but now its warden is armed with something that's a threat to his kind, even him.

"The Kamen Shinobi System!" gasps the Kyuubi no Kitsune in horror "NO!"

* * *

In the shadows, some of the other shinobi come closer to inspect what's going on.

The white-haired shinobi gasps in surprise and amazement, "That is…"

* * *

Iruka stands amazed at what he's only seen in children's shows about superhero ninjas of justice long ago—

'_He's not just Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure no Sato in the Land of Fire,_' smiles Iruka '_he's a Kamen Shinobi, the first one in over 17 years!_'

The Ichibi no Tora Shippo Kaiju looks at the armored child with incredible agitation and desperation.

Naruto looks at his hands, "No way! I've become an armored ninja hero?"

The Tiger Shippo Kaiju tries to slash Naruto away with its claws, only to narrowly miss and find a multitude of the armored Naruto raining down at it, with fists glowing with power. When all fists make contact with the monster, the monster explodes in a tower of light vanishing from its existence. Naruto crashes onto his feet to the ground, with the armored clones dispersed, he collapses to his hands and knees.

He looks up and says, "Well, it was exciting." The device comes off and changes back into the strange scroll it was while Naruto's armor vanishes. Naruto says, "So exhausted again, going to take a quick nap now."

Iruka smiles, '_Maybe he will truly surpass all the previous Hokage._'

Naruto says, "I guess since the Scroll of Sealing is dangerous, I've really got to take it back to the old man."

The white-haired jonin comes out of hiding and says, "We'll take care of it, Naruto-kun. You and Iruka-san look like you need to be in the hospital." The female chunin says, "I bet Morino-san would love to torture what's left of this guy."

Naruto recognizes him, "Jan-san!"

Jan Shiba, one of the genuinely kind people toward Naruto, smiles "Everything's going to be okay, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes shut from exhaustion, indicating that he's gone to sleep.

Iruka says, "I've got a surprise for him when he wakes up."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the village. The rest of the shinobi gather, saying that none of them could find Naruto.

Jan Shiba arrives and the other chunin with him plus more are carrying an injured Iruka-sensei, a sleeping Naruto, the Scroll of Sealing, and the broken and bloody traitor Mizuki.

"What happened?" asks one of the other chunin.

Iruka calmly answers, "Naruto's not the one to blame; Mizuki framed him to get the Scroll of Sealing."

The shinobi gathered before the Hokage's place each hang their heads in shame.

"Right now there's nothing to worry about," says the Third Hokage, smiling with content "In a way, Naruto is dismissed of all charges on the return of the Scroll. So, long story short, there's no longer any threat as of now."

Jan shows the box-like scroll to the Hokage, "We've found this on Naruto's person; the legendary Kamen Shinobi System."

The Hokage sighs with a smile, "Who would've believed that out of all the shinobi in the entire village, it had to be Naruto Uzumaki. I'd say he's well on his way to a great future."

* * *

Later…

Naruto stirs, "Uh… what happened?" He gasps, "The Scroll! The One-tailed Tiger Tail Monster! Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka's voice is heard, "Relax, Naruto. You defeated the beast, the Scroll is back in Sandaime-sama's keeping, and we'll all okay, all thanks to you."

Naruto realizes he's got something over his eyes, "What is this?"

"Push it up and see for yourself" says Iruka-sensei, who sounds proud.

Naruto does so, letting his eyes adjust to the sunlight… then he finds himself in a hospital bed and Iruka-sensei beaming at him, and without his forehead protector.

Naruto looks down and finds his goggles in his teacher's hand. Naruto feels the cloth-like object on his head and gasps; he's wearing a forehead protector bearing the symbol of Konoha.

Iruka beams some more, "Congratulations, Naruto Uzumaki. You have graduated! And to celebrate, we're going out for ramen tonight!"

Naruto sniffs a bit then he hugs his teacher, "Iruka-sensei!" Iruka reciprocates the hug with a kind smile.

Now that Naruto's a ninja, it's just going to get even tougher.

To be continued…

* * *

Next on 'Kamen Shinobi Naruto'; WHAT? Because of Naruto's finding and use of the long lost Kamen Shinobi system is going to place the entire ninja program on a 3-year training regime. Hope the other graduating students don't kill him for it. Also there's the Third Hokage's grandson, hounding Naruto to help him become the Fifth Hokage!

* * *

Featured Jutsu—

*Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique): a supplementary D-rank high-speed movement ninjutsu technique that appears akin to teleportation, therefore allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed

*Kakuremino no Jutsu (Cloak of Invisibility Technique): a supplementary-class E-rank ninjutsu technique that takes a cloak or cloth and blend into an object, making the user invisible

*Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)

*Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique)

*Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique): a technique for creating illusionary intangible copies of the user

*Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique): like the clone technique, but the clones are solid

*Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique): unlike the Shadow Clones, this creates hundreds and can be virtually exhausting to the user.

Featured Items—

*Hitai-Ate (forehead protector)

*Tail Crystals (Shippo no Kouseki): crystals that have the power to transform anyone into a physical demonic monster who can nearly match an elite warrior or higher. Their name suggests that prolonged usage may make them just as bad as the dreaded Tailed Beasts, or worse become new ones.

*Kamen Shinobi Houshiki (Masked Ninja System): admittedly got this off from the Kamen Rider franchise

* * *

Ichibi no Tora Shippo Kaiju (One-tailed Tiger Tail Monster): monstrous beast reflecting the cruelty in Mizuki's soul.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki

—Unarmored statistics

-Age: 12

-Size: 145.3cm, 40.1kg

-Ninja Stats: Ninjutsu: 2; Taijutsu: 1.5; Genjutsu: 1; Intelligence: 1; Strength: 2; Speed: 2; Stamina: 4; Hand Seals: 1; Total: 14.5

—Kamen Shinobi statistics

-Height: 160.54cm

-Weight: 49kg

-Punching power: 3.3t

-Kicking power: 6.5t

-Max. Jumping Height: 32m

-Max. Running Speed: 100m/4.5s

-Finisher Power: 27 metric tons


	2. Konohamaru

**Kamen Shinobi Naruto**

_Ch. 2: My Name Is Konohamaru!_

In the village of Konohagakure no Sato, it was to be ninja registration day…

"WHAT?" gasps Naruto, "It's been canceled?"

"No" says the cameraman before him "it's being held back for only 3 more years while all young ninjas like you is going to be training. I don't know for what reason. Sandaime-sama brought this up a few nights ago, I'm sorry."

"OOOH!" groans Naruto, "and I've prepared for my dynamic-looking picture too!"

Rather than taking a standard pose for his identification picture, Naruto wanted to go all out, painting his face and bare skin like Kabuki theatre actors plus without his forehead protector. He was so looking forward to starting his life as a ninja.

"But I'll tell you what, kid;" says the photographer "I'll take your '_dynamic_' picture for your pleasure for half-price. Just don't regret it, 'kay?"

"I guess it's better than nothing," sighs Naruto.

* * *

In the Third Hokage's office, Naruto (still wearing his green goggles) is discussing with him…

"Why is the ninja program placed on hold for 3 years, Jiji?" asks Naruto.

The Third Hokage answers, "It's been an agreement for all the shinobi villages that once the Kamen Shinobi System was found again, that we would hold a training regime for all graduating students at their respective ninja academies and their higher ranked shinobi, with all promotion exams postponed until the regime is over. What with the diabolic Tail Crystals being at an all-time high and many higher rank shinobi needing to be under medical care for these past 17 years. Since many villages felt really competitive for the missing device, once a year each ninja village sends a single shinobi of the best of the best under the Kage rank their respective village has to offer on a quest to find the device once again. Once found, the regime would begin as a treaty between each shinobi country and, unfortunately, we would have to study and later mass duplicate the Kamen Shinobi System to battle the Tail Crystal Kaijin. Also, as you, yourself, have experienced four nights ago, they would like most of their young ninja to be robust and mature enough to able to handle it."

Naruto groans, "So _that's_ why I couldn't find it when I woke up, you've confiscated it so you could make more of it." "Exactly," nods Hiruzen Sarutobi. Naruto sighs, "You could've told me about the whole thing when I went through all the trouble after finally getting my own forehead protector and _before_ you took the device from me." "We had no idea that someone would hide it in the Scroll of Sealing and would only be unveiled by tears of a thankful young man who has suffered years of pain" retorts the Third Hokage.

Naruto then shows the old man his picture, "How does this picture of me look though?"

Immediately, Sarutobi says, "If it weren't for the regime, I'd ask you to retake the registration."

"Why?" blinks a surprised Naruto.

"Well," starts off the Third Hokage "for starters if your photo was for your registration, it would be unacceptable and it will make you look like a total clown to the entire ninja world and nobody would ever take you seriously; the photo is for ninja training and missions, which is the key to your future. You're also missing your headband. Be thankful you're still going to be a genin, you've got 3 years to perfect your skills under one or more selected higher ninjas and to make your profile more presentable before being placed in a team."

Naruto cringes, "I wasn't going to put on my forehead protector until the orientation; I didn't want it to get it damaged. Also, *heh-heh* I couldn't understand this complicated stuff."

Sarutobi sighs.

Naruto's eyes widen, "Two strangers are coming!" instinctively, he turns toward the door "Who's there?" "What?" quietly exclaims Sarutobi, turning toward the same door—

WHOOSH!

"FIGHT ME, OLD GEEZER!" calls out a little boy. The boy has short spiky dark brown hair, dark eyes, a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol in red, grey shorts, a long blue scarf, and a grey helmet that has an orange frowny face on the right side, a red circle on the left side, and a hole at the top for his hair to stick out of.

The kid charge at the Sandaime with a pretty basic shuriken, exclaiming "I CHALLENGE YOU FOR THE TITLE OF HOKAGE!"

Then, surprisingly, he trips and falls flat on his face against the floor.

Calm now, Sarutobi sighs '_Will this ever end?_' Naruto frowns, '_How the heck did I sense this shrimp _long_ before the old man? Even I'm not _that_ sharp all the time, admittedly! Plus _who_ the heck is he and the other guy coming?_'

Another male voice is heard, "Oh no! Not again!"

The owner of the voice comes rushing in; he's a middle-aged man in black with round black sunglasses, and he has a Konoha forehead protector worn as a bandana, signifying that he's a ninja of Konohagakure.

The young boy gets up, rubbing his forehead, "Something tripped me!"

The middle-aged ninja, whose name is Ebisu, asks the boy while adjusting his sunglasses "Are you alright, honorable grandson? And by the way, there's nothing here to trip on; it's pretty flat."

Ebisu catches a glimpse of Naruto and sneers '_The Nine-Tailed Fox; the worst kind of troublemaker! Even more so when he caused the training regime to start so soon!_'

Ebisu is one of the many villagers who believe Naruto and the Nine-Tailed Fox are one human entity.

The young boy, whose name is Konohamaru, steps up to Naruto and points an accusing finger at him "You've set a trap, didn't you!" Naruto grabs the child by the scruff of his scarf and hollers "You tripped over your own feet, you little dork!"

"Hey, you!" shouts Ebisu "Let go of Sandaime-sama's honorable grandson this instant!"

Naruto lowers Konohamaru to the floor, not letting go of the little boy's scarf. Konohamaru frowns at the blond '_That stopped him, just like all the rest! Now that he knows who I am, he won't dare lay a finger on me._' Then he taunts Naruto, "What's the matter? Go ahead; punch me! I dare ya! Or are you afraid of what my grandfather's going to do to you because he's the Hokage?"

"Like I care, you idiot!" roars Naruto, punting the boy in his helmet with his fist "I wouldn't even care if he was your grandmother, so believe it!"

Ebisu is shocked beyond compare at Naruto's action.

Falling to the floor, Sarutobi's grandson thinks to himself '_He's different…_'

As Naruto storms out, Sarutobi sighs in a whisper "This is not looking good…"

Later, as Konohamaru is standing to 'face' Ebisu's lecturing—

"Listen, you are the honorable grandson of Sandaime-sama; you cannot let riffraff like that boy draw you into a fight, even though he deserves it! You see, he's _far_ beneath you; you mustn't stoop to his level. As your jonin tutor, I am always right. I am far above the other trainers in all of Konoha, so heed my every word. You wish to be the 5th Hokage, well I can teach you the best way to it. I can take you to the top easily, but you must always stay close to me. Are we clear—"

Then he finds out that the child's gone. He exclaims in horror, "WHERE'D HE GO NOW?"

Hiruzen speaks up, "I think he's gone with Naruto, but I have no idea where they both are."

Ebisu overreacts and runs out the door, "IT'S A DISASTER! HONORABLE GRANDSON!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighs to himself, '_How in the world did my grandson grow up to be like_ that_? He's quite determined; that was his 20__th__ sneak attack today. He could get even worse if he hangs around with Naruto. He wouldn't teach him anything really bad, would he? Something else comes to mind as well; how did Naruto detect my grandson and Ebisu way before I did? Even those two aren't powerful enough to defeat me, especially my grandson._'

Then he realizes, "A strengthening aftereffect?"

* * *

While he's walking through the village, Naruto notices that the young grandson of the Third Hokage is following him; aside from the fact that the younger kid is doing a bad job at cloaking himself.

Naruto asks himself inwardly '_How the heck am I able to tell it's that brat without needing to turn my head? I swear it's more annoying than his pathetic cloaking techniques._'

Then 3 minutes later, feeling that he had enough with the younger kid following him, Naruto turns to the fence behind him and confronts a poorly disguised grandson of the Hokage "STOP FOLLOWING ME! You aren't fooling anyone with that ridiculously obvious and pathetic Cloak of Invisibility Technique, besides I know you're that old man's snot-nosed grandson even when I'm looking away from you! So just give it up!"

Dropping the cloth, the young boy snickers and says "Impressive, to know who I am and to see through my cover. It seems the rumors about you are true." Naruto asks with a frown, "That I'm trouble and you should keep away from me? Or that I'm a danger to everyone around me?" The surrounding adult villagers gasp and head for cover.

Noticing the villagers reaction, the Hokage's grandson shakes his head "No, I've heard some rumors that you were really good as a ninja."

"Huh?" exclaim the villagers in confusion. Naruto blinks in confusion '_Admittedly, that is only half the truth; I was _never_ that good a ninja. Even that bastard, Sasuke, is more talented._'

The boy steps up to Naruto and says, "Alright, I'll be your apprentice!" Naruto shakes his head, "Heck no." "Huh?" blinks the Hokage's grandson, "But why?" "Because you'll hate me for unintentionally freezing the shinobi program in the whole world for 3 years."

"Please!" begs the younger child "I need to learn that Sexy Technique you've used on my grandfather to defeat him!"

"You're joking!" frowns Naruto, crossing his arms "You want _me_ to teach _you_ a technique I've modified from the Transformation Technique to use on perverted men, so you could use it to help you defeat the old man?"

"Not just that!" pleads the boy "I need a new trainer, a better one than Four-Eyes!"

The moment he said 'Four-Eyes', Naruto envisions the sunglasses-wearing tutor who was watching over him originally.

"Please teach me, boss!" continues the child.

"Boss?" blinks Naruto in confusion.

Naruto thinks about it at first, since he never had a follower before, then says "Well, how can I refuse?"

Later, Naruto and Sarutobi's grandson are walking down the street…

"Listen," says Naruto "if you want to become a master ninja, you have to control your chakra."

"My chakra?" asks the Hokage's grandson.

"Chakra is a special energy used to perform jutsu" explains Naruto, "The ninja arts combine energy from each cell in the body with mental or mystical energy which is intensified through training and experience. When these two forms of chakra, mental and physical, mix, the use of special hand signs, or hand seals, allow the ninja to use this combined energy to perform advanced techniques."

"Wow!" smiles the Sandaime's grandson "You memorized it down without needing to look into the textbook scroll on the subject! You're awesome, boss!"

Naruto's eyes widen, '_Okay, just how the heck did I know all that stuff about chakra? At first, I thought it was called 'Chatora'. Whatever's happening to me is _really_ creeping me out!_'

"Look," says Naruto "there's more to being a ninja other than chakra control and enhancement: hard work and guts." "Yes, boss!" nods the child. Naruto says, "I'm going to throw some challenges your way for little bit. Are you ready for it?" "Believe it, boss!" smiles the child.

Eyeing a nearby woman in a lavender kimono shopping in the outdoor market, Naruto sees that the redhead with a ponytail is definitely easy on the eyes and suggests to the child "Her! Let's see you transform into her!"

"Right!" nods the Hokage's grandson.

"Okay, the basics are 'Bon Kyuu Bon'. Got it? Now try it out!" "Yes, boss!" shouts the young boy "**Henge**!"

The resulting transformation is not all that good for the boy; the lady he transformed into is corpulent and highly not appealing, but thankfully clothed.

"NO!" roars Naruto.

Changing back, the kid asks "What's wrong with it?" "For one, the body was too fat and the face was totally ugly; you've done it absolutely wrong! Make her more slender and more beautiful!"

"That was supposed to be me?" frowns the same lady the child tried to imitate.

BAM!

After placing a blow to Naruto's cheek, she then smiles sweetly to the younger boy, "Although it's his words, he was right. So please next time make sure when you imitate me, make me cuter, honorable grandson." Then she leaves.

Startled, the young boy gulps "S-sc-scary…"

Naruto gets back up, sporting a small bruise, saying "That's the way girls are sometimes. But why weren't you whacked too?"

Deciding to help younger boy refine his knowledge on female beauty, Naruto takes him to the adult section of the bookstore, the girls' section of the public bathhouse, etc. Yet, everywhere they went, Naruto is the only one of the two who gets struck.

Coming to an opening in the forest, Naruto decides to have the kid practice on it from Naruto's knowledge without having any females attacking. The child explains that because he's the Hokage's grandson, the villagers want to respect from their beloved leader and hurting his grandson is seen an offense to the Hokage in their eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the spot in the forest where Mizuki fell to Naruto's Multiple Shadow Clones' punches, small powdered remains of the shattered Tail Crystal arouse and turn into a swarm of demonic red-and-black spiders.

* * *

At the same time, Ebisu is not wasting any time in searching for the Hokage's grandson.

"Naruto!" growls Ebisu, looking for the two "What has he done with the honorable grandson? What is his fiendish plan?" Then he groans out desperately for a moment, "Damn it, where did they go?"

Ebisu then reaffirms himself, while touching his sunglasses 'It is my duty as a Jonin and elite trainer for Hokage prospects to eradicate any vermin threatening to infect my students! If one learns ninjutsu under my tutelage, they will have the promise of prominence such as the title of Hokage effortlessly! I am the number one shortcut for the honorable grandson!'

Then he zips away with great speed to continue his search for the child.

* * *

Taking a break, Naruto wanted the child to break the ice while they're drinking their canned drinks—

"Do you really want to kill your grandpa?" asks Naruto. The little boy hesitates then answers, "No, I don't." "Then why the heck are you attacking your grandpa all the time?"

"My name is Konohamaru," says the young child, "Grandpa named me that, after the village. It should be easy to remember. Although everyone knows my name, no one calls me by my name, just 'honorable grandson'. They don't see me for who I am, they just the 'honorable grandson' of the 3rd Hokage. Nobody even knows who _I_ am for _myself_. I feel too invisible to even exist because of that stupid title. I can't stand it anymore. That's my reason that I attempt to become Hokage as soon as possible so people would know who I am!"

"Get real!" frowns Naruto, "Nobody's going to accept a squirt like you to become Hokage!" "What?" frowns Konohamaru. Naruto says, "Nobody can just snap their fingers and become the champion just like that; it's extremely more difficult than you think. You'll have to earn the village's respect, you'll have to be an excellent fighter, you'll have to understand how the world truly works, you'll have to be ready for the unexpected and brave it, you're going to have thousands of lives under your protection, and you'll have to know a great deal of many techniques. But most of all, to become the greatest you'll have to prove yourself so everyone will believe in you. I'm working my way to be Hokage because I'm more alone than you are; I've been ignored, pushed away, and treated like I've got the plague or something. But through it all, I've found one person who believes in me. I had to get knocked down a lot to get that one person." Then he looks at the child with incredible ferocity, saying to him "Finally, you have to get past me first."

Konohamaru gasps in realization, Naruto's faced lots of hardship and his eyes contain unexpected amount of experience.

* * *

On the roof of the Hokage's office, where he is looking toward the Hokage Monument… Iruka, lightly covered in a few bandages under his garments yet well enough to come out of the hospital, appears behind the lord.

"Sandaime-sama!" calls Iruka, "I've been looking for you." "For what purpose, Iruka?" asks Sarutobi.

Iruka kneels down to his lord as he speaks, "It's about Naruto; I'm sorry that he has caused the 3 Year Training program to take place." "It's alright, the world may need it now that the Kamen Shinobi System is found again. Is there something else?" "Yes," nods Iruka "I was hoping he may register properly when the program finishes." "He should," says Hiruzen "under your tutelage." "What?" blinks Iruka.

The 3rd Hokage explains, "During these 3 years of training for all young shinobi in all countries, the other Kage and I have discussed it and decided to give 'minor' semi-missions to those training and be trained in the higher schools or under the guidance of several higher-ranked ninja, before they are finally assigned to their teams and Jonin teachers."

Iruka smiles, "That's great! Then I can help Naruto with the basics all over again while helping him recap for the things he's missed at the academy! I did give him a big lecture the other night at Ichiraku's Ramen a few nights ago, even though he still beamed about becoming a genin at last that he has strong beliefs that things will change and people will stop looking down on him."

The 3rd Hokage remains taciturn, while looking at the stone face of the 4th Hokage, voicing his doubts "I fear his dream may not come true: people don't change that quickly nor easily. The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon is sealed inside of him 12 years ago, and only the adults who fought it during its attack and lived remember it. I made the fact absolutely secret and severely punished those who broke the rule, so the present children won't know about it and treat him normally: which would've been the only hope for Naruto. The 4th Hokage's last wish was for everyone to see Naruto as a hero."

"A hero?" asks Iruka.

The Sandaime continues, "The Yondaime sealed the Fox into a newborn baby, Naruto, turning him into Jinchuuriki, a human sacrificed to become a living container to the Tailed Beast demon. However, sadly, driven by fear the people only see Naruto as a demon child, they misunderstood it, and that very hatred has been passed down to their unknowing children."

"Have you heard this, Iruka?" asks the 3rd Hokage. Iruka asks "What?" "When a person hates another and does not recognize him, that person's eye becomes terribly cold when looking at the other."

Iruka hangs his head, downcast. Had anyone who would care for Naruto known this, they would've something about it.

"Also, there's another factor to be taken into account;" says the 3rd Hokage "the Kamen Shinobi System. When sales for the Tail Crystals increasing drastically and many higher rank shinobi needing to be under medical care for these past 17 years since it was missing. The international treasure of the shinobi was one of our best hopes against the Tail Crystals' corruption and chaos; even it couldn't be in 100 places at once. Since many villages felt really competitive for the missing device, once a year each ninja village sends a single shinobi of the best of the best under the Kage rank their respective village has to offer on a quest to find the device once again. Until it could be found, many who had remembered it forgot it and had it passed off for fictional TV shows and storybooks to attempt to enlighten the children. Once the device was finally found, the training regime would begin as a treaty between each shinobi country and, unfortunately, we would have to study and later mass duplicate the Kamen Shinobi System to battle the Tail Crystal Kaijin and Kaiju. As Naruto have experienced four nights ago, they would like most of their young ninja to be robust and mature enough to able to handle it and the responsibility. The surprising fact that it was sealed within the Scroll of Sealing in our village and could only be released with the tears of one who finally felt acknowledged as an another leads me to believe that the 4th Hokage has found it and sealed it in, knowing everything that's transpired around Naruto would happen and made it his legacy for world peace."

"World peace?" asks Iruka, surprised.

"But the way I see it," says Hiruzen "the councils of each shinobi village see the device as a perfect weapon worthy only to the ultimate shinobi in the entire world of Ninchiikyu. Having that device fall onto Naruto's lap to save us from an attack would be stressful for him."

"I see," sighs Iruka.

Suddenly, the 3rd Hokage starts to feel really uneasy for a moment. Taking notice, Iruka asks "What's wrong, Hokage-sama?"

Iruka then gets a similar feeling, "Oh! I haven't felt anything like this since—"

"The night with the Tailed Kaiju was born from Mizuki" finishes Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Iruka gasps in horror, "Oh no!"

The 3rd Hokage turns and walks to Iruka's side, "Let's go!"

The two stop in his office to look into a crystal ball…

"It seems the Tail Crystals are more versatile than I last remembered—" states Hiruzen, "one can transform a person into a Shippo Kaijin reflecting on themselves and can have such cruelty accumulate over time through physical contact and command. But when shattered without physical contact or holy power or high enough level of power like a Jonin or a Kamen Shinobi can unleash a Shippo Kaiju, while the crystal's remains could recycle themselves into a random Shippo Kaijin or Kaiju." Then he forms a few hand seals before calling out, "**Tōmegane** **no** **Jutsu**!"

The crystal ball glows and then shows the image of Naruto conversing with young Konohamaru…

* * *

Back in the forest, where Naruto and Konohamaru are…

Ebisu lands on a tree branch behind the two young boys, yelling "I have found you!"

The boys turn to look at the sunglasses-wearing Jonin, who then coldly glares at Naruto, '_Damn demon fox…_'

Naruto groans inwardly, knowing the common cold stare everyone has given him.

Leaping down to the ground, Ebisu says to the younger boy "Now, honorable grandson, let us go home."

"Now way!" defies Konohamaru "I'm going to defeat my grandfather and claim the title of Hokage! I don't need you!"

Naruto asks himself, "Isn't there anything else on his mind?"

Ebisu slowly walks toward the child, in a lecturing tone of voice "A Hokage is more than just a fighter, it is a title you receive when you understand the principles of morality, knowledge, loyalty, getting along with family, and use more than 1000 techniques."

"Boss told me that already and I understand that!" growls an even more defiant Konohamaru, having his chakra swirl around him "**Henge**!"

POOF!

Out of a poof of smoke, reveals in Konohamaru's place appears a naked beautiful and voluptuous woman with long wavy dark brown hair, brown eyes, and the best curves in the right places who is partially concealed with small traces of clouds to the barest minimum. She poses sexually as if she's doing it for a magazine, giggles, winks, and says "Take this! **Oiroke no Jutsu**!"

Ebisu gawks in shock, but is barely stimulated at the preferred amount!

POOF!

A worried Konohamaru changes back, "It didn't work!"

Frustrated, Ebisu shrieks out "WHAT AN INDECENT TECHNIQUE!"

Grabbing Konohamaru by his scarf, Ebisu loudly exclaims, "I am a gentleman! I will never fall for a sordid technique like that!" Konohamaru tries to get away with great difficulty, but Ebisu's hold remains adamant as he states to the boy "If you stay with Naruto Uzumaki, honorable grandson, you will become a stupid delinquent just like him! The best shortcut to becoming a Hokage is to learn under me! Now let's go home!" "NEVER!" grits Konohamaru, trying to get away.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" calls out Naruto, earning the present company's attention—

A whole army of clones of Naruto appears in a flash around Ebisu and Konohamaru. Admittedly, Naruto may not have studied the regular Shadow Clone Technique; he has mastered it to a point to a point to limit the great number from the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to an extent and still have enough chakra to perform other ninja techniques without outside help.

* * *

The distant observers in the Hokage office looking in the crystal ball gasp in amazement.

Iruka smiles, "Amazing! He's mastered the parent technique to the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique without outside help."

* * *

Even Konohamaru is amazed beyond belief, "Whoa! That technique is so awesome, that this is even better than the Sexy Technique!"

Ebisu, however, is mostly unimpressed and he scoffs at the blond misfit student "This is not enough to impress me, despite how I look I am an elite ninja teacher and a special jonin at that. I am nothing like that traitor, Mizuki." He then steps in, confronting all the blond ninjas in the center, as if he's about to unleash an explosively powerful ninjutsu technique, "and I am loyal to the ideals of Konohagakure no Sato to never use the vile Tail Crystals. Prepare yourself, you little upstart!"

Tension increases as all combatants prepare to strike…

Then every Naruto call out, "**Henge**!"

POOF!

A wide area of chakra appear around the army of blonde ninja, to later create a massive collective poof of smoke, revealing in each one's place—

A massive crowd of naked beautiful and voluptuous women with blonde hair in long pigtails, sapphire blue eyes, small whisker marks on her cheeks, and the best curves in the right places who are partially concealed with small traces of clouds to the barest minimum. They each pose sexually and call to the sunglasses-wearing jonin in a very sultry nature "Ooo… Ebisu-sama!"

Then the crowd of blondes crowd and embrace the ultimately over-stimulated and sexually subdued Ebisu, who then later collapses in a dead faint.

POOF!

The transformed clones disappear and reveals a single Naruto, who dramatically poses and grins "And that was my newest special; the Harem Technique!"

* * *

"Oh!" groans Iruka, covering a nosebleed from powerful sexual stimulation "very funny, Naruto."

Hiruzen nods, "What a fool! Combining his Sexy Technique with the Shadow Clone Technique." He then tips his hat down to conceal an embarrassing blush, mentally admitting to in himself '_And he might even defeat me with_ that_._'

'_Why did Ebisu have to have a harem and orgy fetish?_' asks Iruka mentally, "and more importantly, where the heck is the Tail Crystal aura?"

* * *

Back in the forest…

Konohamaru grits his teeth in frustration, "Oh man! I wanted to become Hokage so badly, but I keep messing up! I couldn't even beat that snobby trainer of mine! Why can't I do it?"

"It ain't that easy, kid" says Naruto. This earns Konohamaru's attention, "Huh?"

"Hokage is a title given to the greatest ninja warrior of the entire village," says Naruto "I mean, look at me: I've been through so many bad things all my life, nobody bothered to even be acquainted with me because of a secret burden I carry without even knowing about it, and I've finally found one person who believes in me and had at last become a genin just about a week ago. I got knocked down a lot, just to get acknowledged by at least one person, but it was worth it."

Then he turns to the kid, Konohamaru, saying "There never is an easy way to become a Hokage. Believe it." Konohamaru is mystified by Naruto on the spot after hearing that.

Naruto's eyes suddenly widen in horror. Konohamaru notices this and asks, "Hey, what is it?"

Naruto turns his head to the left and finds a swarm of black-and-red demon spiders, which possesses an aura similar to the Shippo Kaijin he and Iruka faced recently.

"Miniature Tail Monsters?" gasps Naruto, recognizing the aura. Konohamaru says "Is this some kind of genjutsu, boss?" "No, it's real! The Kamen Shinobi, the Tail Crystals, everything!" says Naruto, warning Sarutobi's grandson.

As the arachnid fiends get closer, Naruto tenses as he sees some of the spiders merge into bigger spiders.

"My Sexy Technique won't work on these bastard monsters!" growls Naruto. Konohamaru asks "Then what do we do?"

Naruto taps his waist, remembering that he doesn't have the Kamen Shinobi System scroll anymore, and gulps '_Why did they have to take the damn scroll before such life-or-death moment such as this?_' "Running sounds best, this is a _genuine_ monster!" Konohamaru gulps, "Sounds good, boss!"

The two run away, only having the swarm of demonic spiders chase them at a startling speed!

* * *

Back in the village…

A group of villagers gather together for explanations of recent events—

"So let me get this straight;" asks a pink-haired girl in a red dress named Sakura "that moron, Naruto, was actually training the honorable grandson of the Sandaime his stupid Sexy Technique?"

Sakura Haruno is the smartest girl in Naruto's class; he has an unrequited crush on her because he thinks she's a babe.

The same woman who Konohamaru tried to mimic nods in response, "That's right, but we should show at least some respect for that. After all, he is still training."

Hearing two boys scream, the crowd of villagers turn to find Naruto and Konohamaru running quickly, as if they were running away from someone they've angered.

"What did they do?" asks a girl with brown hair in pigtails.

"Run, Sakura-chan!" yells Naruto "it's too dangerous for someone of our level! Get the jonin!" "Yes, it's true!" screams Konohamaru "please help us!"

"Ha!" scoffs Sakura, not believing Naruto "Only an idiot would believe that! Now stop polluting the honorable—" she stops in mid-sentence and her eyes widen in shock; she sees the swarm of demonic red-and-black spiders behind the two runners, and then she turns to the crowd with her and screams "Everybody run!"

Everyone clear the streets in terror at that.

"Told you I was telling the truth!" shouts Naruto as he and Konohamaru pass them, letting the spiders still follow them.

Startled by the recent events, Sakura gulps nervously "What the heck are those things?"

* * *

Reaching a cliff, Naruto and Konohamaru find their selves unable to run away anymore.

"Konohamaru," gulps Naruto "I am so sorry for dragging you into this!" Konohamaru replies, "Apology accepted, boss."

The spiders finally merge as a single black humanoid spider with red stripes. Its 8 red eyes look at Naruto as it says in a familiar voice "Naruto!"

Naruto blinks "Mizuki? But I thought I kicked your butt right to critical ward!"

"I am not Mizuki," says the Kumo Shippo Kaijin "I was born from his burning hatred of you and an essence of squished spider in the middle of the forest coupled with the remains of a crushed Tail Crystal. A human can transform a person into a Shippo Kaijin, reflecting on his or her self and can have such cruelty accumulate over time through physical contact and command. But when shattered without physical contact or holy power or high enough level of power like a Jonin or a Kamen Shinobi can unleash a Shippo Kaiju, while the crystal's remains could recycle themselves into a random Shippo Kaijin or Kaiju, such as myself."

"Konohamaru," says Naruto "this guy is after me, and when he's done with me, he may come after everyone else too. So run."

"I won't leave you to die in the claws of this beast!" cries Konohamaru.

Forgetting his fear of the Shippo Kaijin, Naruto then rushes in, roaring out "Here's a new version! **Henge**!"

POOF!

Naruto vanishes in a puff of smoke, with a lean and muscular young man with blond hair and dressed in a more desirable version of Naruto's favorite attire. He unleashes a strong punch to the Shippo Kaijin's face, sending it skidding backwards.

The young man grins with his blue eyes open, "Otona no Jutsu!"

Konohamaru gasps in amazement, "A same sex version with superhuman strength! That's awesome!"

* * *

In the Hokage's office…

The worried observers nod a little, as Sarutobi says "Kind of. Thank goodness that that Kaijin has no tails or they'll really be in serious trouble."

Iruka suggests, "Naruto had focused his chakra and performed the same sex version of his Sexy Technique to turn into a very strong adult. I hope he doesn't overdo it, because that combination ninjutsu could very well exhaust him too quickly." He then thinks to himself, '_He might as well get women with it too. Especially _her.'

* * *

The Kumo Shippo Kaijin runs back at Naruto. Konohamaru charges in to try and help—

"**Henge**!"

POOF!

Konohamaru vanishes in a puff of smoke, with a lean and muscular young man with dark brown hair and dressed in a less goofy attire Konohamaru originally had. He unleashes a strong punch to the Shippo Kaijin's face, sending it skidding backwards.

The young man grins, "Otona no Jutsu!"

Naruto blinks, impressed by Konohamaru's quick thinking "Nice work."

POOF!

Both boys return to normal, but Konohamaru falls to his hands and knees "That was exhausting."

The Spider Shippo Kaijin is returning, "Those punches may have hurt a lot, but that won't be enough to stop me! Now to deal with you, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto frowns and places himself before Konohamaru to defend the kid.

FLASH!

Around Naruto's waist appears the mechanical belt he had the night of his transformation into a Kamen Shinobi.

Konohamaru gasps, "Boss! What is that around your waist?"

Noticing the device—

"I have no need for the scroll…" gasps Naruto "I can become a Kamen Shinobi without it!"

Turning towards the Kaijin with a confident smile, Naruto says "Say your prayers, Spidey! Because the exterminator's in the house!** Shinobi Henshin**!"

In a few circle of quickly orbiting symbols, dancing leaves of green light, and emblems and a flash of light, Naruto has transformed into a Kamen Shinobi again!

Konohamaru's eyes widen in surprise, '_Just like on those TV shows…_'

* * *

Back in the 3rd Hokage's office, he and Iruka sigh with relief "Thank Kami-sama."

The 3rd Hokage says "Of course, _that_ would explain how he's come across that strengthening aftereffect."

* * *

The Spider Kaijin hurls webbing at KS Naruto, who reaches for the kunai/shuriken pouch-like box on his right thigh and his hand produces a blue energy kunai from it and uses said kunai to hack away the webbing.

KS Naruto then draws more energy kunai and throws them at the Shippo Kaijin, earning a few indirect hits and taking out some of the monster's eyes.

KS Naruto then performs a hand seal, calling out "**Kage no Mai**!"

The entire world then becomes orange-and-black as multiple Kamen Shinobi attack the stumbling Shippo Kaijin in multiple directions before delivering a final blow. Then the world returns to normal and the Kamen Shinobi Shadow Clones disappear as the Kaijin is sailing upwards from the blows!

KS Naruto's hand then stumbles upon the silvery knob on the right side of his belt, noticing that it turns "Like Gashapon!"

He turns it twice and then—

POP!

A round walnut-sized capsule with one clear half and the other half being bright orange manifests from the hollow in the knob and into KS Naruto's hand. The orange half of the capsule has on it written in kanji, 'Toad Glove'.

The capsule pops open revealing a robotic orange toad twice the size of KS Naruto's armored fist. It hops up and transforms into a metallic boxing glove with a strong robotic toad motif before attaching to Naruto's fist.

KS Naruto exclaims "Incredible! I have an arsenal of infinite possibilities at my side!"

He then waves a hand, full of chakra over his belt's octagonal amber core, which flashes brightly while sending energy into the glove and he charges at the barely standing monster roaring out "**Gama Seijin Sumashu**!"

Unleashing the mighty blow to the monster, KS Naruto stands victorious as the monster explodes in its death.

Konohamaru looks at the scene in awe, '_It_ is _all real… and he's become part of it…_'

* * *

In a dark location…

A dark masculine voice coming from a figure in the dark asks another "You called for me, young one?" A woman's voice replies in the dark, "I feel a need for a vision to share with you, my lord." "Proceed" complies the man veiled in darkness.

A small illumination appears on the floor, the woman's hands are seen within it spilling blood from a small, decapitated animal's body on a steaming plate before shaking one hand and dumping the contents onto the bloodied plate, which are revealed to be tiny stone slabs with strange symbols. The woman tosses the headless corpse then hovers her hands over the slabs…

Being patient, the man in the shadows waits for about a minute as she works, then finally but slowly and coolly asks the diviner "What do you see?"

"A living human sacrifice under the leaf," responds the female seer.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" realizes her unknown master, "Does it affect us?"

She answers her lord, "He precedes a fine crop that will accumulate greater than predicted."

Her master theorizes out loud, "if the shinobi program is to be placed on hold so awkwardly, there must be a _very_ reasonable explanation why. It would also prove a bit more benefiting for both us and them should it be left to continue." He turns to her again, "How soon will it happen?"

She looks in her divination again and suggests "Best to postpone all plans, my lord."

"Wait longer?" asks the master hidden in the darkness, "It's happening now? Did something else happen? What should I do until then?"

"Find details that will assist you in making the first of many weapons, each with the strength of two sources of great power."

"Information?" inquires her hidden master with an interested tone of voice "For what?"

The veiled seer's hands retract from the light, following her gasp of shock.

"What is it now?" curiously asks her unknown master.

"It has returned!" exclaims the mysterious woman "The occult machine, it strengthens warriors, to the point of coming close to gods, the means of one's birth hidden within the guise of an ancient scroll!"

The man in the shadows gasps in surprise "The Kamen Shinobi System?" Then he realizes "The Kamen Shinobi System… the Three Year Training Program is in effect… with the targets I'm aiming for training harder and the ancient artifact of power being examined so it could be mass-produced during the ninja villages' treaty, I will actually get the information I need to create something that will make the Tail Crystals look like the first steroids." He cackles in malicious delight, "It's perfect."

Then both figures fill the dark chamber with malevolent laughter.

* * *

Back in the forests of Konoha… word of Spider Monster's destruction spread to the public, much to their relief. But fortunately, nobody amongst the populace knows who that mysterious hero was.

Naruto and Konohamaru are talking once more. Naruto explains to the kid that because of him finding the real Kamen Shinobi System, the ninja program around the entire world is going to be on hold for 3 years while they train before it can start again.

Naruto says to the kid, right from where they left off—

"Get ready for some sweat and tears, kid" says Naruto. Konohamaru nods "Right, Naruto… at your present form, even I couldn't defeat you. So I'm going to attempt to work hard and begin my advanced ninja studies when the time comes too."

Naruto removes the broken helmet off Konohamaru's head and places his goggles on in its place. Konohamaru softly gasps in surprise, "Why are you giving this to me?"

"To serve as a reminder," says Naruto "Besides, I've got my own Konoha headband waiting at home and I too have got 3 years added to my training so I can perfect myself before I can actually start my advanced ninja studies. I'll be looking forward to our match someday, Konohamaru."

Naruto walks off home, waving to the kid 'later' as Konohamaru salutes in response.

* * *

In the Hokage's office…

Looking into the crystal ball, the Third Hokage smiles kindly, "At last, he has started down the path of becoming a true ninja."

Iruka smiles too, "Yes, and I will make sure he will be better than before."

"How about some ramen at Ichiraku's, Iruka?" asks Sarutobi "I'm buying." Iruka nods in response.

"Hey," blinks Iruka, realizing something "what happened to Ebisu?"

* * *

In the forest that afternoon, an exhausted Ebisu is struggling to get up, groaning out "Honorable… grandson… gorgeous ladies… everywhere…"

* * *

Back in the Hokage's office, Iruka and Sarutobi both shrug "Oh well."

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next on 'Kamen Shinobi Naruto'; OH NO! Naruto's classmates are going to hang him for being involved for starting the 3-year training regime! How in heaven's name will he survive this?

Ninchikyu: ('Ninja Earth') admittedly, this is another Earth-like planet I've thought of for my Naruto fanfic.

Tomegane no Jutsu: ('Telescope Technique') an A-rank long-ranged supplementary ninjutsu art of clairvoyance using a crystal ball as a medium to track a particular individual anywhere they are. There are a few restrictions about the person that is subjected to pursuit. The user must know that person's chakra pattern. If someone can be targeted for pursuit, they may be very far away, the crystal ball will be able to confirm their position. As this jutsu is infallible for intelligence purposes, the Third Hokage used it to maintain public order in the village.

Reibi no Kumo Shippo Kaijin ('Zero-tailed Spider Tail Humanoid'): born from the crystal dust remains of Mizuki's original crystal and absorbed much of the villager's airborne undeserved malice toward Naruto. Originally, they formed only a swarm of small spider monsters only to merge together to kill Naruto before slaughtering the entire village.

Otona no Jutsu: ('Adult Technique') a same sex version of Naruto's Sexy Technique but with superhuman attributes. It could show promise of the individual of what they may look like as a sexy adult but at the same time takes a lot of chakra to maintain this transformation.

Kage no Mai: ('the Shadow Dance') an A-rank offensive ninjutsu technique that can use Shadow Clones given a dramatic and theatrical effect to enhance it. I've got and applied this from 'Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger'.

Gama Tebukuro: ('Toad Glove') a summoned Kamen Shinobi weapon that adds 19 metric tons of force to the punching power of its wearer. When powered up with a finisher, it increases to 30 metric tons.


	3. 3 Years of Training Start

**Kamen Shinobi Naruto**

_Ch. 3: 3 Years of Training Start_

* * *

In the village of Konohagakure no Sato, it _was_ to be the day when graduates from the ninja academy should be assigned to their 3-man squads…

In his small apartment, Naruto wakes up and looks at his calendar on October 15th, the day of the explanatory meeting was supposed to take place.

Naruto Uzumaki, however, is feeling rather reluctant to show his face as he eats his instant ramen breakfast and milk. He sighs, "Why should I even bother to show up in class? Everyone might kill me for being involved for starting the 3 Year Training program the moment I show my face."

* * *

At the Haruno residence, the young girl Sakura Haruno is getting herself ready for the biggest day of her life. She is also completely unaware that she and the most of the other academy graduates are going to have the biggest shock of their lives.

* * *

At the academy, Naruto for once is keeping attention away from himself as he sneaks into class and on time, blending in with the other students too.

Seeing his classmates in the same room, Naruto sighs for successfully coming in without being noticed. Now all he has to do is keep low and pray that no one would notice him after Iruka-sensei announces the 3-Year Training regime in effect. He looks at them carefully, especially about the 8 who stand above the rest, save for himself and remembers a few extra things about them.

Hearing two girls shouting, he turns to the door and finds two pretty girls struggling to see who will come into class first.

One was Sakura Haruno and the other is a very pretty blonde with long hair in a ponytail and dressed in purple named Ino Yamanaka. The two have been rivals for as long as Naruto has known them.

Naruto then looks at the one he proclaims as his rival: the class heartthrob and rookie of the year, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto doesn't like this guy, not because almost every girl his age is stalking the bad boy because this fact is shared with many of Naruto's male classmates, but it's because he treats everybody like they're beneath him and Sasuke is very poor at socializing with others.

'_Maybe the bastard Sasuke should take the 3 years to learn how to socialize_' snickers Naruto.

Naruto sees a guy louder than him showing up in class like he would in a flamboyant manner, yelling out "Yahoo!" He remembers him as Kiba Inuzuka, who in Naruto's opinion is an annoying bastard who always acts like he's the boss. His diminutive sidekick and pet dog, Akamaru, usually hangs out with him and mostly rides on top of his head.

Finding another familiar face: Shino Aburame, the mysterious guy whom Naruto almost knows next to nothing about, Naruto doesn't like the guy all that much. The guy with shades is capable of being around people unnoticed, right now being next to him while keeping calm and quiet sounds like a great idea for Naruto.

Unfortunately, his luck isn't all that improved—

After bumping into a girl with short dark blue hair and very pale lavender eyes and clad in a thick jacket, named Hinata Hyuga, he and she panic and yelp, catching everyone's attention!

"Gomenasai, Naruto-kun!"

"Gomenasai, Hinata!"

They look at each other, confused "Huh?"

He remembers Hinata as the shyest girl in class. Thankfully, she's one of the few not after Sasuke, but he has absolutely no idea why she's not as mean toward Naruto as most of the villagers are or why whenever they make eye contact, she tries to avoid it.

Kiba blinks, "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Also," blinks Ino "when _did_ you get here?"

Shikamaru dryly asks, "Did you steal another student's forehead protector?"

Shikamaru Nara, in Naruto's opinion is a lazy bum who does nothing but complain. His buddy, Choji Akimichi, is a fat boy and is usually seen eating something, like a bag of chips (particularly the barbecue-flavor). These two seem like the type of people to get close to without angering if what Naruto is dreading comes true.

"No," gulps Naruto, trying to self-assure himself "I graduated in a make-up test."

Choji blinks in confusion, "There was a make-up test?" "If there was one, Naruto certainly would take the chance to go for one" says Shikamaru.

Sakura blinks, "Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Oh Kami-sama!" sweats Naruto "My whole name, and from Sakura-chan…"

"I thought you were eaten by that swarm of monster spiders the other day!"

"Hey, I remember that day," says another student "I've heard it was chasing him and the honorable grandson of the 3rd Hokage."

"His name is Konohamaru Sarutobi," insists Naruto, stressing on his newest friend's full name "he hates it when everybody refers to him as that instead of his name. And yes, we were chased by swarm of monster spiders, but our skin was saved by a mysterious savior who killed the monster." He didn't want to reveal that he's a genuine bona fide Kamen Shinobi, because they wouldn't believe him and would press him for more unwanted information if they did.

"A mysterious savior?" asks Ino "What did he look like?"

Naruto gulps "Too much armor on, I couldn't tell."

"Sounds pretty weak" laughs Kiba, "I wouldn't wear all that armor to emphasize my power!"

'_If only you knew, you moron_' frowns Naruto.

Now Naruto's getting the feeling that they're getting too interested and he might slip. '_Please Iruka-sensei,_' pleads Naruto in his thoughts '_please get to class and get this attention away from me!_'

Iruka, fully healed and recovered, enters the classroom and calls out "Good morning, class."

There was a bit of unorganized chatter among the students, Iruka takes a deep breath and bellows out "IN YOUR SEATS!"

Silence takes place, then his students take their seats. Most of them are eager for the explanatory meeting to take place.

Iruka-sensei says, "I know that all of you are expecting to become ninja today, you will be but you won't be assigned to teams today. That means you won't be taking the official roles of genin just yet, but the program has been placed on hold for three years of training for all ninja."

"WHAT?" gasps most of the students, "It's been canceled?"

Naruto sweats bullets, he whispers to himself "And now would be my cue to run and hide."

"That's not what I saying;" says Iruka, "I'm just saying that it's just going to be on hold for 3 years, you see on the night you got your headbands, Naruto—"

"NARUTO?" exclaim most of his students.

They spot Naruto moving very slowly and carefully to the door, looking very guilty. That is then most of Naruto's classmates instantly fume and exclaim "GET HIM!"

Naruto mentally screams, '_Oh, which god under Kami-sama's rule did I anger to deserve this?_' as he runs for his dear life from his overreacting classmates who wish to lynch him without listening to the whole story; most of his classmates are particularly angry at him for being involved with the 3 Year Training program started and were not in a patient mood to listen to the rest of the reason.

As most of the classroom was cleared, chasing down Naruto, the only ones who remained were about 12 students and Iruka-sensei. Among the students includes Shikamaru, who then sighs "The whole lynching thing is troublesome."

"They didn't even bother to hear the rest of the information, which borderlines with foolishness as well as brashness," agrees Shino.

"I hope Naruto gets lucky and escapes their wrath," says Choji as he munches on another chip.

Hinata, who is another one of the students that stayed behind, whimpers "Naruto-kun…"

In the midst of running, Naruto hides himself in the men's bathroom. One of these reasons is because he is having gastrointestinal problems and he has to go _badly_.

Naruto groans, as quietly as possible, and whispers to himself "Why did I drink that expired milk?"

As he finally finishes, he looks for some place to escape through because he knows someone would try to search the bathroom he's in.

"What is that smell?" asks a boy, who is inspecting the place.

Naruto spots a high window and speedily squishes through it and outside of the building.

Searching outside, Sakura looks with killer intent for Naruto.

Sakura quietly growls, "I swear Naruto is going to pay for whatever he's done." Inwardly, her inner self roars out '_HELL YEAH! THIS TIME HIS WHATEVER THE HELL HIS PRANK WAS TO DO THIS TO US HAS GONE _TOO_ FAR!_'

Naruto jumps to a rooftop and then to the streets, but a few of his classmates plus Sakura spot him— "THERE HE IS!"

"Kuso!" groans Naruto, putting more speed in running away.

Finding Sasuke Uchiha blocking his path before socking him in the stomach, Naruto realizes that unfortunately, his effort to escape bore rotten fruit as his angry classmates, who now surround him, later catch him.

"String him up!" yells another classmate.

As they carry Naruto to a tree, Naruto sees his future look horribly dim.

"Please don't do this!" pleadingly cries Naruto "Mizuki-sensei tried to frame me!" "In a minute, you're going to be boxed!" growls another classmate. "YEAH!" exclaim the young mob.

Seeing the noose being placed around his neck, Naruto braces himself for the oncoming death awaiting him…

He then sees a middle-aged woman in a simple sky blue kimono dress with a gentle white sash pushing a mobile food stall, or yatai, comes onto the scene. The woman is pregnant, modestly bosomy, and very pretty though more cute than gorgeous, has creamy fair skin, waist-length brown hair with short bangs, a beautiful pair of ice blue eyes, and is wearing white nail polish. She has blue circular bracelets hanging around her wrists, white high heel sandals, a diamond necklace, and a blue Konoha forehead protector worn as a headband. She is Chichi Shiba, the local mochi ice cream vender in Konoha.

"Mochi ice cream!" calls Chichi with a gentle smile. Naruto calls to her, "Chichi-basan!" Spotting the tiny blond, Chichi replies in confusion "Naruto-kun? What's going on here?" "I'm getting lynched!" "Without a fair trial?" asks Chichi, "Are you pulling my leg?"

"The dumb blond dead last loser just caused the entire ninja program get frozen for all of us genin graduates around the world so we could train even further for another 3 years!" argues another student. A lot of the other students grumble in agreement.

Chichi frowns and she steps up to the young crowd, "Do you know the _real_ reason why it is or even the _whole_ truth?"

Sasuke growls, "I blame the loser for doing this to me mainly!"

"If you so much as kill him in any way, I will personally see to it that all students here involved will be permanently dismissed from the rank of ninja before the shinobi program is up again!" sternly warns Chichi to the kids.

Every academy student gasps in shock, horror, and disbelief.

"You can't do that!" says Sasuke Uchiha, shocked and befuddled at first.

Before any of his fan girls/stalkers could even back him up, Chichi frowns and sternly says, "I may be not working as a ninja, but I am a Jonin and I still have the authority to do so."

The students surrounding Naruto release him from the noose, much to his relief.

"You youths," groans Chichi as she places her hands on her hips "always rushing into things without wondering the 'how', the 'what', the 'when', the 'where', the 'who', and most importantly the 'why'. You usually get too excited you just have to overreact and jump to conclusions."

Naruto is listening to Chichi's reasoning; his classmates had rush in without hearing the full reason as to why the program is on hold so all ninjas would train for an extra three years. Sakura's head dips down, knowing well she just acted like Naruto, seeing it as embarrassing, besides she was sort of looking forward to being a kunoichi to catch Sasuke.

Chichi continues "The reason to why this 3 years of training goes _much_ deeper than you actually think. It's been established as a peace treaty between all shinobi villages long before any of you were born; once a certain lost object was found, the 3 years of training for all ninjas around the world will begin. Once a year, each ninja village sends a champion out into the world to find it. Naruto-kun just found said device the night when Mizuki tried to kill him, when the device was confirmed to the very one the champions were looking for for years, the whole thing came into effect. That was about a week ago. Under no circumstances, Naruto-kun is innocent. Lynching an innocent is a crime and I wouldn't want your parents and guardians to be horribly disappointed in you or hate you for years, now would you not want to either?"

The genin, save for Naruto and the classmates that came to stop the lynching, hang their heads in shame and self-disappointment. Everyone understands what's going on now.

Kiba scratches the back of his head in embarrassment and apologizes to Naruto, "Geez, sorry." "I get death threats from people older than us 3 times a week since I was born, Kiba. No biggie." nods Naruto.

Iruka came out with the students that remained with him, saying "I was about to tell them that the 3-Year Training program will allow them to train so they could be better in these three years time." His students look at him, as he says "Sure, you're ready now but you'll still make genin by then, only better."

Seeing reason, Naruto's classmates nod in understanding.

"We're very sorry, Chichi-baasan and Iruka-sensei" says a young brown-haired girl with pigtails "we would've made a horrible mistake." Chichi's face softens and she nods.

Still angry for Naruto being involved, one of the male classmates yells "Tie him to the post instead!"

Naruto is grabbed by some his classmates and they bring him to a wooden post, using rope to tie him securely to it. Being tied up, Naruto sighs and shrugs "At least it's better than execution."

Seeing the kind mochi ice cream seller and inactive jonin, Chichi Shiba, coming toward him, he looks up to her and says "Thank you, Chichi-basan! How can I ever repay you?" "How about buying at least 20 pieces of three different flavors of my mochi ice cream?" asks Chichi in response.

"Why did you come to save me?" asks Naruto, "I thought you are part of the crowd that hate my guts because of… a certain incident I couldn't be possibly responsible for… personally."

Understanding what he meant, Chichi huffs and scoffs "_That_ incident? Knowing you for years, most of the villagers are about as understanding and tolerant like this bunch of kids, particularly the ones who wanted you hanged. I didn't exactly come to save you, I saw this crowd and decided to do some business. Plus, in all honesty, I don't think this kind of behavior suits these genin-to-be."

Choji comes forward and says to Chichi "I took some vanilla." "I can't break 5,000 Ryo, Choji-kun, go help yourself to some extra" says Chichi, patting the large boy on the back as he says to her "Thank you" and leaves to get some more.

"Look, Chichi-basan" asks Naruto "I don't understand, why are you being so nice to me though? I was involved with starting up the 3 Year Training program to add on top of the list."

Looking at Naruto, Chichi says "If you ask me, your classmates should get _five_ years. Besides, unlike most people in the village, who don't know about you _too_ well; I am, admittedly, one of the few who _do_ care about you."

Naruto feels a balloon of joy inflating inside his chest, "Gee… I'm… really touched. How many others are there?" "Aside from me, my husband, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan, the Sandaime Hokage-sama, and Konohamaru-kun? About 8 I'm going to leave anonymous to you, plus a few of the many children, who don't know about that painful secret imprisoned in your body" smiles Chichi as she playfully strokes Naruto's right cheek.

"Hey!" calls another kid to Chichi, "Got any filled with lemon sherbet?" "Check in the back compartment," motions Chichi.

Naruto complements Chichi, "You're just the Ichiraku of mochi ice cream." "Why thank you, Naruto-kun" smiles Chichi, knowing Naruto's liking for ramen for years.

Hinata comes by to Chichi, "Can I please have some strawberry-flavored, Chichi-san?" "Sure, go ahead, Hinata-chan" nods Chichi.

Naruto says "As for me… I'm just full of bad luck for most people… also a big jerk and a loser, believe it." "No, you're not!" says Chichi. "What?" whispers Naruto to Chichi "Does finding the genuine Kamen Shinobi System make me a winner?" "No," whispers back Chichi "but you're very good person in my book, you're just very lonely."

Hinata comes back with two small bowls of strawberry mochi ice cream, she stutters out to Naruto "N-N-Naruto-kun… I g-g-got you s-s-some so y-you wouldn't starve." Naruto looks up to her eye-to-eye and says "Thanks, Hinata."

After a few moments of being fed by Hinata, Naruto was freed from his bindings. But one of the most surprising things of that moment was he did it by himself.

"Hey, dobe!" frowns Sasuke "How'd you remember the rope escape technique?" Not wanting to reveal the strengthening aftereffects of the Kamen Shinobi System to the others, Naruto shrugs "I just remembered that lesson, Dattebayo."

Deciding to take the announcements outside, thanks to Chichi's intervention, Iruka says "As I was saying, the shinobi program is placed on hold for 3 years due to a top secret event that just came up. For that, all ninja villages decide to have a 3-year wait while all shinobi, who are still in the academy, just graduated, etc., better themselves during said time until then. In my hand are the names of the higher-ranked ninja you are going to train with over the years before the day when you get assigned to your team. You are not to trade them for someone else nor mention their names and you better show up at the designated areas to meet them."

Iruka calls for certain students by their names to claim their cards with their individual designated temporary sensei's names.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" calls Iruka. Naruto walks up to Iruka to retrieve the name of his temporary sensei for the 3 years of training… Naruto looks at it and gasps in amazement and joy; he's got two teachers to work with for the next three years today, and one of them is his beloved Iruka-sensei himself.

* * *

Later… every one of the young ninjas was working with their selected higher ninja.

Being true to his assignment, Naruto is studying under Iruka all over again. Naruto decided that he shouldn't complain anymore, as long as he gets to learn the exercises jonin are supposed to teach their genin teams according to Iruka. Naruto is not using the Kamen Shinobi System, because he personally knew it would be cheating.

After about a week, Iruka says to Naruto "Okay, Naruto, I think it's time for one of the more advanced techniques that jonin normally teach their teams." "I am _so_ going to impress my jonin-sensei in the future!" exclaims Naruto elatedly, then he innocently asks "Uh, what is it, Iruka-sensei?"

"You are aware of what chakra is, right?" asks Iruka-sensei. Naruto nods, Iruka then continues "Well the balance of the physical and mental or spiritual energy that make it up is never the same. Each technique requires a different recipe. If you don't follow the right recipe, a jutsu could blow up in your face. You wind up wasting time and energy."

"So, uh, how do I learn all that?" asks Naruto.

"I'm giving you 15 days to practice controlling chakra with your body. But I should warn you, this training is very hard and very risky for beginner genin."

Naruto gets a little nervous but quickly shakes it off.

Iruka-sensei says, "You're going to practice climbing trees."

After a moment of silence, Naruto exclaims "Huh?"

Iruka-sensei says "You're going to practice climbing trees, without using your hands."

"How do I do that?" asks Naruto.

"Watch and learn, Naruto" says Iruka casually, and then he walks up a nearby tree as easily as if it were the ground without falling. Iruka continues to walk up the tree until he reaches a branch, he briefly takes out a kunai and cuts a notch on the tree, and walks onto the branch, except now he's _upside-down_. He stops and smiles at Naruto, "I didn't say you shouldn't use your chakra doing this."

Naruto is truly impressed, "Whoa! That was totally awesome, Iruka-sensei! Believe it!"

Flipping to the ground, Iruka says to the blond "Admittedly, the soles of your feet are two of the trickiest places to focus your chakra at. You just need the right amount of chakra to stick to the trunk. Even veteran ninja have trouble sometimes. But if you can learn to do that, you can learn to do anything."

Naruto is in full spirit and ready to exercise his chakra control, "Alright, Iruka-sensei, let's go! Believe it!"

"One more thing, Naruto:" says Iruka "a ninja cannot stop fighting just to fix his chakra. He or she must adjust his chakra on the fly, in the heat of battle."

Remembering about his encounters with the Shippo Kaiju and Kaijin, Naruto nods "understood, Iruka-sensei."

"Now," instructs Iruka "concentrate your chakra to your heels and try it out; climb as high as you can, use your kunai to mark at that spot you've climbed to, and mark a new notch each time you go up even a centimeter higher. Try a running start first to try and get a good grip on the tree's surface."

Naruto concentrates a bit with a hand seal set, he charges for the tree with his battle spirit.

Perhaps too much battle spirit; as soon as Naruto gets his feet to its side, he slips and immediately falls on his back.

"Ow…" groans Naruto "I take it that _this_ is the dangers of this specific training?"

"One of them," answers Iruka, "not enough use of focus of chakra will give you no grip at all. But focus way too much chakra and not only will you still not stick…" he demonstrates on another tree, only to cause a small explosion and push him away and leave a foot-shaped hole on its truck "but the tree will repel you, sometimes _even_ with explosive force."

"At least I'll have a cool new attack if I could get that" shrugs Naruto with a smile. Iruka lightly smiles at that, "We've got a lot to do before we make a great ninja out of you, maybe even a better Kamen Shinobi."

* * *

Regardless of his first failure, Naruto continues with determination to improve on this chakra exercising session. He is going to put a lot of effort in his training for the next three years.

In the middle of the third day after the first tree-climbing exercise…

"Naruto!" calls Iruka, looking for his student.

Not finding the blond container of the demon fox anywhere on the ground, hoping he's not slacking off somewhere, he looks up and finds Naruto standing upside-down on the next highest branch Iruka stuck to almost a week ago without effort.

"Great job, Naruto" smiles Iruka. Naruto nods, rubbing the back of his head "Thanks, Iruka-sensei."

* * *

Two days later…

While brushing up on a training combination of stealth and taijutsu after a heightened tree-climbing exercise, Iruka and Naruto are unaware that they're going to meet up with someone.

Iruka performs a shoulder hold on Naruto, "You're slowing down, Naruto."

"Is that so, Iruka-sensei?" says Naruto, who flashes a grin.

Curious for a second, Iruka then feels a light punch against his back knocking him and 'Naruto' to the ground. He looks up to find another Naruto; the boy had enough time to create a Shadow Clone to perform a sneak attack.

"Very sneaky and clever" sighs Iruka, with a small smile "of course, this is _stealth_ and _taijutsu_ training, but I guess that would work just as well."

After dispelling his Shadow Clone, Naruto admits "Whenever I use the Shadow Clone Technique, Iruka-sensei, I learn everything each one has learnt. So I thought I could use them to speed up my training and my studying, despite the overuse of chakra."

Getting back to his feet, Iruka pats Naruto on the back "I applaud to you learning the lesser form of the Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu: very few ninja would ever use that technique, yet very few genin would be able to create any more than eight Shadow Clones before fainting from exhaustion. The regular Shadow Clone technique alone is a Jonin-level technique. Of course, the Shadow Clone technique would help you learn more and faster, as well as help you help strengthen your chakra and not your P.O.W.'s, but there's still physical training that you, the original, must perform to make your Shadow Clones just as strong, tough, or fast, etc. Hence the taijutsu."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei!" salutes Naruto with a light smile.

Iruka smiles at the effort his blond-haired student is putting in this training, as it will help him progress further into a better ninja and a better person.

Iruka and Naruto sense an oncoming target, they turn left to see a large black sphere rushing in at them, they leap out of its way as it suddenly explodes into a large black cloth wall with its kunai-equipped corners sticking into trees.

What, or rather _who,_ inside that cloth is revealed for all the world to see—

It's a woman who had her dark hair that's in a short tail on the back of her head and long bangs in front. She's wearing a short style trench-coat which is in a light tan color, a Konoha forehead protector on her forehead, an orange mini-skirt, shin and foot guards on her legs, and strange pendant.

But her clothes are not what were really striking about her, the fact is that she's wearing a fishnet bodysuit that covers her form, with her big breasts being the most prominent, and the bodysuit's lower leggings are only a few inches up her knees. The outfit is enough to make most normal men look at her with surprise… and more.

This woman surprises Naruto with her flashy appearance, he has no doubts that this woman is beautiful, even though her brown eyes have an odd quality to him and yet her personality is certainly off.

"Thought you could hide from me, big boy?" grins the flashy lady, expecting to find someone. Then she holds up a fist exclaiming loud and proud (a la Naruto style) "Your days of training with me for three years starts today! SO COME ON, LET'S GO!"

Naruto is stunned silent, '_If I was born a girl, would I look a little bit like her? And man, her mesh is almost see-through._'

Iruka sighs, "Can't find the boy you're assigned to, Anko-san?"

The flashy kunoichi, Anko, blinks in surprise and spots Iruka, "Iruka-kun? What are you doing here? Did I mess up again?"

"You can't find him," groans Iruka, deducing her problem.

"Is she one of my classmates' selected higher nin to train under, Iruka-sensei?" asks Naruto. Iruka nods "Yes, Naruto."

Anko looks at Naruto, '_Hmm… the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon, Naruto Uzumaki… the one responsible for finding the Kamen Shinobi System and making things all the more interesting again._' She then grins, '_This could be fun._'

"Who is she anyway?" asks Naruto. Iruka gulps, "Her name is Anko Mitarashi; she is a special jonin."

"And your Iruka-sensei is my boy toy" smirks Anko seductively.

"B-B-Boy toy?" gasps Naruto, "As in… y-y-you're his g-g-girlfriend?"

"Well," says Iruka, fidgeting a little "yes, accurately speaking, Anko-san and I are dating whenever we aren't working." Turning to his girlfriend, Iruka asks "I suppose you're not having much luck looking for the genin selected to train under you."

"He's a slippery one," frowns Anko, "I'd rather force him to walk through Battle Training Zone #44. Oh… makes me wish for a replacement."

"What's Battle Training Zone #44?" asks Naruto.

"A fenced up forest sometimes reserved for chunin examinees, or a few who want to toughen themselves up," explains Iruka. Anko adds in, "It's also known by other name: the Forest of Death."

Naruto's eyes widen in horror as he screams, "What the heck is in there?"

"Lots of dangerous things native in the Land of Fire, like our giant bloodsucking tree slugs" grins Anko savagely.

'_This woman's scary!_' cries Naruto mentally '_Why does Iruka-sensei date someone like _her_?_'

"About this whole 3 Year Training program, I'd prefer a hot young pretty boy!" frowns Anko.

Iruka whispers to Naruto, "Can you think of something, Naruto? I think I can convince Sandaime-sama to let this slide if we ask her to train you." "Are you crazy?" cries Naruto, "She's a psycho; she'll kill me before the Program is up and running again!" "She will teach you how to be capable of men-to-women relations" says Iruka, convincingly. "Okay…" groans Naruto, still nervous.

As Iruka leaves to talk to Hiruzen Sarutobi, Anko says to Naruto "Come on, kiddo, let's go eat."

* * *

Later, at a dango and sweet bean soup yattai, Anko and Naruto are eating there.

"Why are we here again?" asks Naruto.

"I've heard you're a big fan of ramen," smiles Anko, speaking after gulping a stick full of dango "so before we head back to the spot in the forest where we've met, I'm introducing you to my favorite foods: sweet bean soup and dango." Then she skillfully takes a few empty dango sticks and throws them against a wooden wall, sticking into it like kunai, forming the phrase 'Mitarashi Anko-chan is the hottest of the hot!'

* * *

Then, the two journey to a secluded part of the forest with her black banner.

Anko then crosses her arms, "Until Iruka-kun confirms that he's convinced Hokage-sama to allow me to train you and let my anonymous genin learn his big mistake for not joining me, let's see if you can entertain me."

"What do you have in mind?" asks Naruto, "Racing you to the top of the Hokage Monument before nightfall? Or for me to trek through the Forest of Death you mentioned earlier and actually survive?"

"No," shakes her head, "but the thought had occurred to me for weeks from now. What I want to see personally is this 'stupid' Sexy Technique Iruka-kun told me you developed."

Naruto gulps, "Okay…" then he thinks of an alternative "how about this instead? Do you like sexy men better?"

"You better believe it," smirks Anko.

"How about this?" asks Naruto, forming a hand sign "**Henge**!"

POOF!

In a puff of smoke, Naruto transformed into a nude muscular man with a handsome face and long majestic blonde hair, his whisker marks on his face remain but they didn't detract the sex appeal. Smoke is covering his nether regions to the barest minimum.

In a mature man voice, he answers "Otona no jutsu."

"HOLY SHIT!" exclaims Anko, with a luminescent blush on her face.

He sees and hears other women passing by turning to see what whomever the shinobi performing the transformation is transformed into and immediately drop from over-arousal.

His same-sex version of his Sexy Technique is proving perfectly effective against Anko. Anko's face isn't the only place that is heated from looking at the sexy grownup version of Naruto, but her heart, and the spot between her legs.

"I LIKE YOU, KID!" she says with an atmosphere of elation around her, as blood cascades from her nostrils.

The transformed Naruto thinks to himself in disbelief '_Is she _really_ dating Iruka-sensei? I'm kind of grateful that this version affects women better than on men._'

Then he asks almost affectionately to Anko, looking quite alluring "So, if the request is accepted by Old Man Hokage, you will assist in my training for the next three years?"

Feeling turned on even more, she says "Of course. But on one condition."

"One condition?" blinks the transformed Naruto, "What would that condition be?"

Anko smiles lightly, "Use the original Orioke no Jutsu and let me see it and then I'll tell you."

The transformed Naruto shakes his head, "Unbelievable…"

POOF!

Naruto transformed into a nude blonde in long pigtails with a voluptuous build.

Anko closes her eyes and nods, "I think you'll be enjoying the perfected transformation technique, despite its incredible chakra cost."

"Is that the condition, Anko-sensei?" asks the female transformation of Naruto demurely.

"Oh no," says Anko, shaking her head. Then she disappears and reappears behind the transformed Naruto, scratching 'her' cheek and licking the blood coming out before seductively saying "I'd prefer it if you were in that hot male transformation the entire time you're with me… _alone_."

Naruto shrieks and jumps back, transforming back to Naruto stumbling to the ground.

"You're a bloodthirsty perverted psychopathic kunoichi!" yells Naruto, pointing a finger at Anko.

"I'm not a bloodthirsty perverted psychopathic kunoichi!" shouts Anko, annoyed by the accusation.

"What are you then?" shivers Naruto, nervously.

Anko smiles proudly and exclaims, "I'm _the_ bloodthirsty perverted psychopathic kunoichi."

Naruto stutters a bit more, "E-e-even s-sc-scarier…"

* * *

Later… Iruka comes back telling the Third Hokage has accepted the request, as it will better Naruto's knowledge and relations with women.

Currently, Naruto and the two grownups are preparing to train at a forested river in the village.

"Okay," says Anko "since your sensei was teaching how to walk up solid vertical surfaces, I'd look forward to your team jonin who will lead you to be real impressed, I'd suggest adding weight to your body. You know; should the need to carry any of teammates in need of medical attention and to get out of danger."

"That'd be an important circumstance to look out for," nods Naruto "What do you have in mind, Anko-sensei?"

"Strip," says Anko simply.

Naruto gets nervous, but complies quickly "Okay, but if you jump me, I'm calling Iruka-sensei!"

"Down to your underwear's fine, boy" smiles Anko.

Iruka shakes his head at his girlfriend's antics. Anko is a fierce lady of a kunoichi and acts like Naruto, but she's very nice person when it comes down to it.

Naruto places on weighted straps on his limbs, while he's standing in only his green boxer shorts with yellow lightning bolts. Then noticing Anko staring at him, he asks "What?"

Anko answers, "You know, for a kid you're pretty sexy when you're naked. Why didn't the girls in your class notice before?"

Naruto shivers a bit, but answers her question "Well, a lot of them were too busy craving the eye candy face-wise, skill-wise, and personality-wise, and their hatred of me is inherited from their parents."

"That would explain it" nods Anko.

"Also," says Naruto "I don't think of myself as being sexy. Believe it."

Anko gapes in disbelief, "You don't say."

Naruto concentrates as he gathers his chakra, then he works his way up the tree, slowly, but with adequate success.

After Naruto picks up the exercise even faster, Anko says to him "I'm going to have to add more weight than that to you, kid. By then, you can put your clothes back on."

After a few more sessions of the tree-climbing exercise with added weight, Anko decides to ask the young genin "I wish to see the belt you've gained from the scroll, kid."

Naruto closes his eyes, clasps his hands together in a hand seal, inwardly prays, and finally concentrates on summoning the belt. Around his waist appears his Kamen Shinobi System, for the female instructor to see.

Anko stares at the belt studiously, "So _this_ is the Kamen Shinobi System, at least Naruto-kun's version of it."

Naruto opens his eyes and asks her, "You mean there are different versions of this for each ninja?"

"Yep" nods Anko "so far, we theorize that the system that is placed within a shinobi is incorporated with his or her persona, character, or soul. Look at the green crystal leaf on the buckle, do you have any good feelings of connection toward your village of birth?"

"Yes, plenty."

"Then there's the flaming red crystal swirls to suggest your courage and the orange center," continues Anko "I believe they suggest a connection to some sort of heritage that I, myself, don't really know."

"What about the Gashapon knob on the right side?" asks Naruto.

"Gashapon?" blinks Anko in curiosity.

"Watch," says the blond-haired genin turning the knob "I turn it a bit and at the right moment a ball capsule appears into existence. I pop the capsule open, which then enlarges a bit and opens to reveal the item within it into existence. I figure it must mean like an arsenal of infinite possibilities."

POP! A walnut-sized round capsule with a clear half and a pale blue half with the kanji reading 'Karei Manto', or 'Flounder Mantle', forms from the knob's hollow and falls into his right hand. He squeezes it and it then becomes football-sized before opening and revealing a pale blue life-size robotic flounder which flaps around a bit in the air before landing in Naruto's hands.

Naruto shrugs, "First time I found that out, I got an orange toad that turned into a powerful metal glove for punching. I also found out from the little robot that I can mentally will it out of existence or keep it in existence." "Before disappearing, I saw that the flatfish's capsule said 'mantle' on it," says Anko.

Frowning a bit, Naruto says "Sorry little guy, just have to find out." It wiggles back to him, as if shrugging out "Eh, it's bound to happen sometime." Waving it out once, the little robotic fish expands into a large blue sheet of cloth with white silhouette depicting a flounder with the symbol of Naruto's village on it.

"Cool!" exclaims Anko.

Naruto waves the new mantle out around him and he vanishes from existence.

"Whoa!" calls out Naruto, although he's nowhere to be visibly seen "I'm invisible, believe it!"

After revealing himself behind her, he says "I'm going to try to Gashapon thing again, see if I can get anything else."

Hearing cranking before another pop behind her, she turns to find him producing an instruction booklet with the 'Gashapon knob'.

Naruto blinks at the picture on the front cover, "This is an instruction manual of my armor and arsenal." Then he smiles with satisfaction, "I look cool in it."

Anko snatches it from Naruto's hands and looks into the pages, then she points at a certain spot in one of the pages with a smirk on her face "Aha! The magical Gashapon knob mechanism on the right side of your belt is called the Mugen Hunpaisha Odorokiremono (Infinite Dispenser Surprise Receptacles), and turning it will generate and produce one orb-shaped container called an Odorokiremono (Surprise Receptacle) at a time, each with a random item contained within it. It's a physical extension and manifestation of your apparently unlimited cunning on your armor. You've figured it out accurately, Naruto-kun!"

"Sweet-ttebayo!" smiles Naruto.

The three of them begin to mess around a little, studying more and more of Naruto's new Kamen Shinobi armor.

As night falls, an exhausted trio of shinobi is enjoying a good night soak in the hot springs.

"We're going to train and teach you for the next three years, Naruto" smiles Iruka as he relaxes in his side of the spring. Naruto sighs, "I'm looking forward to it. I hope the other higher ninja designated for me is going to be as great as you two, Iruka-sensei" Then the blond genin calls to Anko, who is concealed in her side of the hot spring "Anko-sensei."

"Call me Anko-nee-chan, Naruto-chan" smiles Anko "we're going to spend a lot of great times together before you finally get assigned to your squad in the future. Remember, after this is a tea ceremony and then onto Ichiraku's and I'm paying." "Woo-hoo!" cheers Naruto in a series of splashes.

And so, Naruto's 3-year training starts with his favorite sensei, Iruka, and his sensei's girlfriend, Anko.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Featured Terms—

Dattebayo: Naruto's verbal tic, also means 'believe it'.

Jinchuriki: (lit. 'Power of the Human Sacrifice') a person sealed with a powerful entity, namely and commonly a Tailed Beast, within his or her body. More often than not, others look at Jinchuriki with disdain and fear for the entity taking control of their host. The host is granted additional powers, techniques, and incredible amounts of chakra. Removal of the beasts locked inside is known to be fatal to their hosts. Pregnant female Jinchuriki get more time gestating and would be in danger without outside help during childbirth, where their seals would be at their weakest.

* * *

Next on 'Kamen Shinobi Naruto': in a failed attempt to locate Jiraiya, they resort to Ebisu who later teaches Naruto water-walking. Then they find Jiraiya, it was only after a few attempts, Naruto finally convinces the Toad Sage Jiraiya to help in Naruto's training.

(A/N: Please mail me a few suggested ideas for garments, features, etc. for those participating the 3-Year Training Program to have upon the end of the program)


End file.
